Antes
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Una precuela a "No Te Rindas." Explora el proceso de cómo Conner (Revan) y Bastila se enamoraron. LSM Revan.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes**

 **Capítulo 1**

Conner, Carth, Mission y Zaalbar caminaban por las calles de la Ciudad Baja, una vez que llegaron a la base de los Beks Ocultos entraron para decirle a Gadon que habían recuperado el prototipo del acelerador.

"Regresaste, ¿tienes el prototipo?" preguntó Gadon.

Conner asintió con la cabeza. "Si, aquí está." Él respondió y le dio el prototipo a Gadon.

"Bien, ahora podemos instalarlo en la swoop bike." Gadon respondió y le dio el acelerador a su mecánico. "Gracias y como prometí, te dejaré correr en la carrera de mañana."

"Gracias Gadon." Conner respondió.

"Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche y mañana uno de los Beks te llevará a la pista." Gadon le dijo. Conner asintió y se volteó hacia donde estaba Carth. "Carth, Mission, Zaalbar y tu regresen al departamento y espérenme." Le dijo a su compañero.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Carth.

"Sí." Conner respondió.

"De acuerdo, buena suerte." Le dijo Carth.

"Gracias."

"Buena suerte Conner." Mission le dijo mientras Zaalbar gruñía. "Gran Z también te desea buena suerte."

"Gracias Mission." Conner respondió, antes de partir la joven Twi'lek le dio un abrazo. Ella ya veía a Conner como un hermano mayor para ella. Cuando se fueron, Gadon llevó a Conner a su cuarto, él se recostó en la cama hasta que se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, Conner se despertó temprano, horas después uno de los Beks llevó a Conner a la pista. Una vez que llegó a la pista, él vio que había muchos corredores. En la parte de atrás de la pista había una jaula plateada y dentro de la jaula había una mujer. Conner trató de ver a la mujer, pero dos de los guardias de los Vulkars Negros bloquearon su vista.

El mecánico de los Beks Ocultos le explicó a Conner las reglas de la carrera. Una vez que el mecánico terminó, Conner fue con el anunciador para saber el tiempo a vencer. Minutos después, Conner fue a su pista y entró en la swoop bike. Momentos más tarde, Conner salió de la pista mientas aplausos y gritos de victoria venían de la multitud.

"Damas y caballeros tengo el honor de anunciar al ganador de la carrera de este años." El anunciador dijo. "¡Conner Desman de los Beks Ocultos!"

Conner saludó alegre a la multitud mientras los Vulkars Negros lo miraban con odio. "Y ahora para darle el premio al campeón, aquí está el líder de los Vulkars Negros, Brejik." El anunciador dijo. Brejik se paró enfrente de los pocos miembros de su pandilla. "¡Gente, escúchenme! Antes de que proclame al tal llamado campeón, debo decir que el corredor hizo trampa." Brejik dijo enojado.

"Eres un maldito mentiroso Brejik, gané justamente." Conner respondió. "¿Estás sorprendido de que un novato como yo haya derrotado a tu corredor estrella?" preguntó.

Brejik le gruñó a Conner. "Saquen a la mujer de aquí. Yo lidiaré con el corredor de los Beks personalmente."

"No puedes hacer esto Brejik." El anunciador dijo. "Esto va en contra de nuestras tradiciones."

"Tonto, yo soy el futuro y yo hago lo que quiera." Brejik dijo muy enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Bastila se liberó de la inmovilización neural y mató a los dos guardias que estaban enfrente de su jaula. Ella tomó la espada de uno de los Vulkars muertos.

"¿Cómo pudiste librarte de la inmovilización neural?" preguntó sorprendido Brejik.

"Sobreestimas la mente de un Jedi, un error que no volverás a cometer." ella respondió.

Brejik le dio órdenes a sus Vulkars de matar a Conner y a Bastila. Los Vulkars se apresuraron a atacarlos, Conner agarró su espada y bloqueó los ataques de los Vulkars. Conner cortó a los dos Vulkars que estaban enfrente de él, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver si había más de esos malditos Vulkars, él vio que Bastila estaba peleando contra Brejik y uno de sus Vulkars. Él trató de ayudarla pero un Vulkar lo sorprendió por detrás y lo derribó en el suelo, antes de que el Vulkar pudiera matarlo, Conner pateó al Vulkar en el estómago y se levantó y mató al Vulkar. Se volteó otra vez y vio a Brejik muerto enfrente de Bastila así como los demás Vulkars. Él sonrió ante su eminente victoria pero Bastila lo miró con una mirada fría.

"Si tú crees que puedes que puedes mantenerme como un premio, estás equivocado." Ella dijo fríamente.

"¡Wow! Tranquila princesa, vine aquí a rescatarte de esos sangrientos matones." Conner le contestó levantando sus manos para calmarla.

"¿Tú llamas a eso un rescate?" preguntó. "De hecho, puedes decir que yo te rescaté." Contestó.

"Okay, de acuerdo, como quieras princesa." Él le contestó. "Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, Carth nos está esperando."

"¿Carth? ¿Carth Onasi está vivo?" Bastila preguntó sorprendida. "Por fin, buenas noticias. Lamento como actué hace unos momentos. Estoy segura de que Carth no te hubiera mandado si el no confiara en ti. ¿Me puedes llevar con él?" Concluyó.

"Seguro, pero antes de regresar a la Ciudad Alta, quizás quieras ponerte algo antes de que tu traje de esclava llame atención no deseada." Él respondió.

Bastila se sonrojó al comentario de Conner, desde que habían parado de pelear en contra de los Vulkars, se dio cuenta de que Conner la había mirado unos segundo antes de que ella hablara con él. "¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?" preguntó.

Conner se quitó su chaqueta roja y se la dio. "Ten, es todo lo que tengo."

"Gracias" lee dijo y se puso la chaqueta. La chaqueta era algo holgada para su gusto pero al menos no sentiría todas las miradas en ella.

"Te ves bien." Conner le dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Nos podemos ir?" Ella preguntó.

"Después de ti." Él le dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos. Bastila pasó al lado de él tomando la delantera, Conner corrió a su lado ya que ella no sabía hacia donde iban. Después de unos minutos, ellos caminaron hacia el departamento que estaba en el área sur. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Conner introdujo una tarjeta en una ranura y la puerta se abrió unos segundos después. Ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por Carth.

* * *

"¡Bastila!" Él exclamó. "La encontraste, bien; ahora podemos pensaren un modo de salir de este planeta."

"¿Quieres decir que no tienen un plan para salir de aquí?" Ella preguntó algo molesta. "¿Qué han hecho en este tiempo?"

"Estábamos intentando encontrarte, ¿recuerdas?" Conner respondió.

"Ya veo, pero ahora que estoy de regreso podemos planear algo para salir de aquí." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estás a cargo aquí?" preguntó Carth enojándose.

"Soy una Jedi, lo que me hace la líder natural de esta misión. No tengo que recordarte que fui yo quien pusieron a cargo de esta misión." Respondió.

Conner, quién se estaba frustrando a cada minuto habló más alto que ellos. "¡Hey! Basta, los dos. ¡No soy su niñera!"

Carth y Bastila pararon de discutir después de esto, los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos. "Wow." Fue lo único que Carth pudo decir.

"De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué?" Carth preguntó unos minutos más tarde.

"Primero, no podemos estar discutiendo quién es el líder. Somos un equipo, así que todos somos iguales, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Conner, los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza. "Y segundo tenemos que trabajar juntos para salir de este planeta."

Conner caminó y se agachó al lado de una caja de metal y le entregó a Bastila algo de ropa.

"Ten." Le dijo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Son tu ropa Jedi y tu sable de luz, los encontramos en la base de los Vulkar." contestó.

"Gracias, al menos estaré más cómoda."

"De nada." Respondió sonriendo.

Bastila entró en el baño y se cambió de ropa, mientras tanto Conner le preguntó a Carth donde estaban Mission y Zaalbar, él le contestó que habían ido a comprar comida. Minutos más tarde, Mission y Zaalbar regresaron, después de cenar todos se fueron a sus camas, excepto por Bastila.

Viendo que no tenía una cama, Conner frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y se acercó a ella. "Oye, puedes tener mi cama." le dijo.

"Oh, no. Prefiero dormir en el sillón." Ella le dijo.

"Tómala. Yo prefiero dormir en el sillón." Él contestó.

"Gracias."

"Nos vemos en la mañana." Conner dijo y se recostó sobre el sillón y se durmió.

* * *

 _Conner estaba de pie en medio de un gran pasillo de una nave, luces rojas y humo inundaban la atmósfera, a la distancia, sonido de disparos y sables de luz se podían escuchar. De repente, Conner se encontró en el puente de la nave, todo se veía destruido. El humo salía de las consolas mientras los cuerpos estaban en el piso._

" _¡No puedes ganar Revan!" La voz de una mujer dijo._

 _Conner se dio la vuelta y vio a un grupo de Jedis parados enfrente de un Señor Oscuro. Enfrente del grupo, Bastila agarró su sable de luz con su hoja amarilla encendida. Darth Revan tomó su sable de luz de su cinturón y lo activó. Una hoja de color rojo apareció y él la movió, pero antes de que pudiera pelear con el equipo Jedi, algunos disparos vinieron de la ventana._

* * *

Conner despertó cubierto en sudor frío y estaba respirando con dificultad. Revisó a su alrededor y vio que los demás seguían dormidos. Conner se paró y agarró su chaqueta y salió del departamento y caminó alrededor de la Ciudad Alta. Una hora después, Conner regresó al departamento y encontró a todos despiertos. Afortunadamente nadie le preguntó adonde había ido. Después de desayunar, el grupo habló sobre alguien que los pudiera sacar de Taris.

"Deberíamos ver en las cantinas, hay muchas cosas interesantes ahí." Sugirió Conner.

"De acuerdo, pero hay que separarnos, tres de nosotros podemos ir a la cantina de la Ciudad Baja y dos de nosotros podemos ir a la cantina que está aquí." Carth le dijo al grupo. Los demás asintieron y minutos después, salieron del departamento. Carth y Conner irían a la cantina de la Ciudad Alta y Bastila, Mission y Zaalbar a la cantina de la Ciudad Baja.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la cantina. Carth y Conner entraron buscando a alguien que los pudiera sacar de Taris.

"Okay, ¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Carth mientras miraba a la multitud.

"Nos separamos. Si encuentras algo, búscame. Haré lo mismo si encuentro algo." Conner contestó.

Carth asintió y empezó a caminar lejos de Conner desapareciendo entre la multitud. Conner caminó a la barra y se sentó en un banco. "Hey, ¿puedes darme un trago Feluciano?" le preguntó al cantinero. Mientras esperaba su bebida, cuatro rufianes se le acercaron a Conner.

"¿Por qué esta cantina todavía admite basura de la Ciudad Baja?" Uno de ellos preguntó.

"Genial." Conner murmuró.

"Sí, ¿por qué no regresas a la Ciudad Baja donde perteneces?" Otro preguntó.

"Bueno, yo no sabía que también admitían niños ricos mimados." Conner contestó.

"¿Qué dijiste?" El primer rufián preguntó enojado.

"Relájate cariño, solo bromeaba." Conner le dijo al rufián colocando su mano en el hombro del rufián.

"¡Oye, hablador! Tal vez no sepas contar pero somos cuatro y tú solo eres uno." El rufián le dijo.

"Entonces junta más gente para que sea una pelea justa." Conner dijo con una sonrisita y se volteó. Pero uno de los rufianes agarró a Conner por el hombro y lo volteó golpeando a Conner en la cara. Él cayó en la barra y se volteó para ver al sujeto que lo había golpeado, el rufián sonrió y trató de golpear a Conner de nuevo pero Conner lo pateó en el pecho, mandándolo contra una mesa vacía rompiendo los vasos que estaban encima. Los otros rufianes intentaron golpear a Conner; uno de ellos aventó un puñetazo pero Conner lo bloqueó el puño y golpeó al rufián en la cara. Carth escuchó el ruido y fue a ver que estaba pasando, hizo su camino en medio de la multitud y vio que Conner se volteó a pelear con los otros dos rufianes, uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él, pero Conner agarró una botella y lo golpeó con ella. El cuarto rufián empujó a Conner contra la barra, Conner se levantó e intentó golpear al rufián, pero el primero agarró a Conner para que uno de sus amigos pudiera darle una golpiza. Conner vio lo que iba a pasar y golpeó a uno en el estómago y después le dio un cabezazo al rufián que lo estaba sujetando, cunado Conner se liberó, el segundo rufián lo golpeó en la cara y cayó al suelo, el rufián lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo puso boca arriba y empezó a golpearlo en la cara. Pero antes de que pudiera romper su nariz, alguien silbó parando la pelea. Conner vio a un hombre con cabello gris y grandes músculos.

"Salgan de aquí antes de que algo les pase." El hombre dijo. Los cuatro sujetos salieron corriendo de la cantina, el hombre dirigió su atención a Conner, quién todavía estaba sobre la mesa sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

"¿Estás bien chico?" El hombre le preguntó.

"Silba muy fuerte, ¿lo sabía?" Conner respondió.

* * *

Minutos después, la cantina había regresado a la normalidad. Conner y el hombre cuyo nombre era Canderous Ordo estaban sentados en una mesa. Conner tenía servilletas colgadas de sus fosas nasales, tenía un gran moretón cerca de su ojo derecho así como una pequeña cortada en el puente de la nariz y en la frente tenía un pequeño corte cerca de su ceja izquierda. Carth le entregó una bolsa con hielo.

"Ten." Carth le dijo dándole la bolsa.

"Gracias." Contestó Conner y se puso la bolsa en su ojo. Carth se sentó junto a él.

"Lo siento, ¿qué decías?" preguntó.

"Que tengo un plan para salir de este planeta." Canderous contestó. "Te vi en la carrera y te vi enfrentarte a esos cuatro tontos, y mientras babeabas en el suelo empecé a pensar: cualquier loco que corra así y que pelé así es suficiente para que entre en la Base Sith."

Conner se sorprendió, se quitó las servilletas y dijo "¿Por qué quieres que me meta en una Base Sith?" Luego se volteó al cantinero pidiéndole una cerveza.

"Aquí está la razón, ninguna nave puede salir de esta roca sin los códigos apropiados y esos códigos están en la Base Sith." Canderous contestó.

Conner sorbió su cerveza, "¿Cómo entro?" preguntó.

Canderous se rió entre dientes. "Tu entras en la Base Sith, robas los códigos y regresas conmigo. Una vez que tengamos los códigos, te llevaré con Davik Kaang, lord del intercambio. Ahí en su hacienda podemos robar su nave, el Halcón del Ébano, la nave más rápida en el borde exterior y así podremos salir de este planeta. ¿Qué dices?"

"No sé si podemos confiar en este tipo." Carth susurró.

"¡Oye Naranja! ¿Tienes otra idea?" preguntó Canderous.

"No." Carth contestó.

Canderous se volteó hacia Conner. "¿Entonces?"

"Veamos, infiltrarse en la Base Sith, robar los códigos, ir con Davik Kaang robar su nave y salir de este planeta." Conner dijo y pensó por un momento. "Estoy dentro."

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Estaré esperando en la cantina de la Ciudad Baja." Canderous contestó.

"De acuerdo, Canderous ¿verdad?" Conner dijo levantándose.

Él asintió con su cabeza. "Yo soy Conner y naranja aquí es Carth" Conner dijo dándole la mano a Canderous.

"Estaré esperando."

Conner asintió y junto con Carth salieron y regresaron al departamento, pero antes de que entraran, Carth lo paró.

"¿Seguro que quieres entrar así?" Él le preguntó señalando los moretones y la sangre seca en su cara.

"Vamos, fue una buena pelea." Conner respondió sonriendo.

"Seguro, pero si no Canderous no hubiese silbado, estarías en una enfermería inconsciente." Le dijo Carth.

Conner soltó una risita y entraron en el departamento, adentro Bastila los estaba esperando.

"¿Por qué se tardaron?" preguntó.

"Estábamos buscando a alguien que nos sacara de este planeta." Carth respondió.

"¿Encontraron a alguien?"

"Sí, alguien está dispuesto a sacarnos de este planeta una vez que le de unos códigos." Conner respondió.

"¿Y de dónde vas a sacar esos códigos?" Bastila preguntó.

"De la Base Sith." Conner respondió.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa pero notó los moretones en su cara. "¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó.

"Me metí en una pelea en la cantina." Contestó.

"¿Estás loco?" Ella preguntó molesta.

"Relájate princesa, no me mataron ¿o sí?" Conner dijo mientras se dirigía al baño para limpiarse la cara, Bastila solo rodó los ojos. Horas más tarde, Conner, Bastila y T3 (un droide que habían conseguido gracias a Canderous) caminaron hacia la Base Sith.

"¿Estás bien?" Bastila preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Conner preguntó sorprendido.

"Te ves distraído." Contestó.

"Oh, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño anoche."

"¿Sobre?"

"Estaba en una nave y te vi luchando contra un Señor Oscuro, Revan, creo." Él respondió.

Pararon un momento. "Esto es extraño, tales sueños indican visiones." Ella respondió.

Conner la miró extrañado. "Esto ocurre cuando un individuo es sensible a la Fuerza."

"Espera, ¿dices qué yo puedo usar la fuerza?" preguntó Conner.

"No lo sé, pero una vez que salgamos de aquí podemos buscar la sabiduría de los Jedi." Bastila le respondió.

Conner asintió, minutos más tarde llegaron a la Base Sith. T3 jaqueó el seguro y abrió la puerta. "Vamos." Conner dijo mientras entraban en el elevador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una vez que la puerta del elevador se abrió, una Twi'lek los paró. "Hey, ¿qué hacen aquí? Díganme o haré sonar la alarma." Ella le dijo al grupo.

"Espera, no hagas sonar la alarma. Ten, tengo 50 créditos, son todos tuyos si no suenas la alarma." Conner le dijo enseñándole los créditos.

"¿50 créditos? Es un trato, pero déjame salir de aquí antes de que empiecen a disparar." La Twi'lek dijo y tomó los créditos y se fue de la base. Conner se acercó a la computadora y entró en el sistema.

"¿Qué haces?" Bastila le preguntó.

"Hackeo el sistema, es un truco que Mission me enseñó." Contestó. "Vamos."

Caminaron por los pasillos de la base hasta que llegaron a la sala principal, allí había más pasillos y unas celdas de energía. En una de esas celdas estaba el alien que Conner había ayudado. El alien le pidió a Conner si lo podía liberar, Conner le dijo que sí y desactivó la celda. El alien le agradeció a Conner y salió de la base. Después de caminar por un rato el trio llegó al cuarto de control. Allí, Sith troopers empezaron a dispararle al grupo. Conner agarró su pistola blaster y empezó a dispararle a los Sith. Bastila tomó su sable de luz de su cinturón y atacó a los Sith. Una vez que murieron los troopers, Conner hackeó el sistema otra vez y abrió la puerta del elevador. El grupo caminó hacia el elevador, pero en su camino encontraron más troopers y estos los atacaron, después de matarlos, llegaron a la puerta que estaba en el área del elevador, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, reveló un gran droide con un poderos escudo; afortunadamente, destruyeron el droide y entraron en el elevador.

Cuando llegaron al centro de control principal, Conner abrió la puerta y adentro había un hombre con una espada doble.

"¿Quién eres para romper mi meditación?" El hombre preguntó. "Espera, siento que la Fuerza es intensa en ti, pero no eres un Jedi. Esto es extraño."

"¿Eres un Sith?" Conner preguntó.

"No todavía, pero cuando te mate mi maestro me recompensará dando me mi sable de luz." El hombre dijo y cargó contra Conner. Conner esquivó el ataque y empezó a dispararle, Bastila activó su sable y trató de atacar al hombre con su sable. Él bloqueo el ataque y cargó contra ella un ataque. Bastila bloqueó la hoja y movió su sable de luz. El hombre puso a Bastila en estasis y se volteó hacia Conner y lo atacó, mientras Conner agarraba su espada. Él bloqueó cada ataque del hombre, Conner rodó y se paró detrás del hombre y lo mató.

Cuando el hombre murió, Bastila salió de la estasis y preguntó qué había pasado. Conner le dijo que había matado al hombre, después buscó los códigos y cuando los encontró, salieron de la base y regresaron al departamento. Al siguiente día; Conner, Carth y Bastila fueron a la cantina de la Ciudad Baja donde Canderous estaba esperándolos.

"¿Dijo que era aquí?" Carth preguntó afuera de la cantina.

"Sí." Conner respondió.

"De acuerdo, entremos." Carth dijo y entraron en la cantina, después de buscar a Canderous se acercaron a él.

"Escuche lo que pasó, la Base Sith fue irrumpida, ¿sabes algo?" preguntó.

"¿Sobre?" Conner preguntó sarcásticamente.

Canderous sonrió y Conner le dio los códigos. "Bien, ahora puedes venir conmigo a la hacienda de Davik." dijo. "Tengo un speeder cerca, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor."

Conner asintió y se volteó hacia sus amigos. "Carth, ¿quieres acompañarme?" preguntó. Carth le dijo que si y Conner miró a Bastila. "Bastila, regresa al departamento y dile a Mission y a Zaalbar que se preparen, te llamaré cuando tengamos la nave." Concluyó.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y regresó al departamento. Carth, Conner y Canderous salieron de la cantina y se dirigieron a la hacienda de Davik. Cuando llegaron, Davik saludó a Canderous. "Ah, Canderous veo que trajiste un amigo."

"¿Estás cansado de trabar solo Canderous?" Calo Nord, un famoso caza recompensas preguntó. "Te estas volviendo blando."

"Cuidado con lo que dices Calo; tal vez seas el más nuevo en la manada pero todavía no sabes nada." Canderous dijo enojado.

"Bien, no dejaré que los dos se maten uno al otro. Canderous debe tener buenas razonas por las que ya no está trabajando solo." Davik aseguró.

"Así es Davik, traje a alguien qué está buscando trabajar contigo. Él participó en la carrera el otro día." Canderous respondió.

"Ah sí…ya reconozco a tu amigo. Bueno, si Canderous dice que eres bueno, entonces debes serlo." Le dijo a Conner. Por favor, quédense aquí mientras checo tus antecedentes, pueden ir al cuarto de esclavos que está al final del pasillo, pero no molesten a mis otros invitados o tendrán que lidiar con los guardias."

"Gracias Davik, espero trabajar contigo." Conner respondió.

Davik asintió. "Ven Calo, dejemos que nuestros invitados descansen." Davik dijo mientras salía del cuarto con Calo siguiéndolo por detrás.

"Okay, estamos dentro, debemos ir al hangar." dijo Canderous.

"A moverse." Conner respondió. El trio dejó el cuarto y buscó en el pasillo a los guardias, caminaron por el pasillo y entraron en la sala principal de la hacienda. Continuaron caminando pero encontraron a un guardo Rodiano que les empezó a disparar. Cuando el guardia murió, el trio siguió caminando por los pasillos de la hacienda hasta que llegaron al "cuarto especial de visitas". Cuando entraron, un hombre estaba siendo torturado en una celda. Conner se acercó a la celda y la desactivó.

"Oh, gracias. No sabes lo que es estar en esa celda." El hombre respondió.

"No podía sentarme y verte sufrir."

"No tengo nada para darte, nada tangible, pero tengo los códigos para desactivar el sistema de seguridad del Halcón del Ébano. Yo solía ser el piloto de la nave, pero Davik me encerró aquí." dijo el hombre.

"Gracias por los códigos. Vete." Conner le dijo al hombre.

El hombre concordó y se fue. "Bien, mejor nos vamos de aquí. Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor." Afirmó Canderous.

El grupo continuó su camino por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al comedor, cuando entraron, un grupo de guardias los atacó, ellos les dispararon a los guardias y los mataron. Mientras seguían su camino, combatían a más guardias hasta que llegaron al hangar. Una vez que entraron en el hangar, se dieron cuenta que los Sith ya habían empezado a bombardear el planeta.

"Maldición con esos Sith, ¡van a destruir todo el planeta!" Davik dijo desde el otro lado del hangar. "Me pregunto si…oh ¿qué tenemos aquí?" ladrones en el hangar." Dijo viendo al grupo.

"¿Así que, creíste que podrías robarte mi nave y dejarme aquí mientras los Sith bombardean el planeta? Lo siento, pero eso no pasará."

"Déjame encargarme de ellos Davik, he esperado por esto." Calo le dijo a Davik.

"Hazlo rápido Calo, odiaría estar en esta roca." Davik respondió, él y Calo apuntaron sus blasters hacia el grupo. Conner y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a disparar. Conner y Carth concentraron su fuego en Davik mientras Canderous le disparaba a Calo. Finalmente, Davik murió, pero eso no detuvo a Calo, quién sacó un detonador termal.

"Pudiste haber matado a Davik, pero si yo me voy, ustedes vienen conmigo." Calo dijo, pero antes de que pudiera activar el detonador, el techo cayó encima de él, el grupo se sorprendió pero corrieron hacia el Halcón. Una vez dentro de la nave, Carth entró en la cabina y despegó. Conner llamó a Bastila por el comunicador y le dijo que estuvieran listos. Cinco minutos después, el Halcón del Ébano estaba afuera del complejo de departamentos, el resto del grupo salió corriendo y subieron a la nave, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la nave, el Halcón dejó la superficie del planeta. La nave pasó el bloqueo Sith, pero naves enemigas empezaron a perseguir al Halcón.

"Acabo de introducir las coordenadas para ir a Dantooine, ahí podemos buscar refugio en Enclave Jedi." Bastila dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del copiloto.

Pero una de las naves le disparó a la nave y esta se sacudió. "Rápido, ¡ve a las torretas! Necesitamos parar esas naves mientras la computadora traza la ruta." dijo Carth.

Conner concordó y él y Canderous fueron a las torretas y empezaron a dispararle a las naves Sith; seis naves le estaban disparando al Halcón, Conner empezó a disparar y destruyó una de las naves cuando apareció en la mira. Mientras tanto, Canderous destruyó dos naves Sith con un solo tiro. Una vez que las seis naves fueron destruidas, el Halcón entró en el hiperespacio. Conner salió de las torretas feliz pero también triste por la destrucción de Taris. Él entró en la cabina y se sentó en la silla del navegante.

"¿Cuándo llegaremos a Dantooine?" preguntó un poco triste.

"Dos días, una vez que aterricemos, hablaré con el Consejo Jedi sobre la misión." Bastila respondió con el mismo toque de tristeza.

"Demonios, Mission acaba de perder su hogar. No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ella." dijo Conner.

"Conozco el sentimiento." Carth respondió, Conner lo miró extrañado acerca del comentario pero lo ignoró. "Voy a ver cómo está." dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el área principal de la nave. Carth se levantó detrás de Conner y también caminó hacia el área principal de la nave.

Cuando Conner llegó, vio a Mission sentada enfrente del holoproyector que tenía la nave, detrás del asiento estaba Zaalbar. Conner se acercó a donde estaba sentada y se sentó al lado de ella. "Hola." dijo.

"¿Huh?...Oh, lo siento. Solo estoy algo conmocionada. No puedo creer que Taris se haya ido, yo crecí allí y ahora…ya no está." Mission dijo muy triste.

"No te preocupes, Malak pagará por lo que hizo." Conner le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Sí, bueno si los Jedi se encargaron de Revan, supongo que se encargarán de Malak también." Mission respondió.

"No te preocupes, todos estamos contigo." Carth le aseguró.

"Así que, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Canderous preguntó momentos más tarde entrando en la sala principal.

"Dantooine, allí hay un Enclave Jedi donde podemos buscar refugio. También necesito hablar con el Consejo Jedi sobre ciertos descubrimientos." dijo Bastila.

"Llegaremos en dos días, sugiero que nos relajemos mientras llegamos." Conner sugirió.

* * *

El grupo concordó y cada uno fue a su cuarto, al día siguiente, Conner encontró a Mission en la sala principal viendo algunos holocrones. "Hey Mission." dijo.

"Hola Conner." Ella respondió.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

"Mejor, gracias, pero por ahora estoy algo aburrida."

"Si, ya me di cuenta. Oye, ¿quieres jugarle una broma a alguien?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Mission se iluminaron. "Eso sería genial, ¿pero a quién le haríamos la broma?" preguntó.

"Bueno, ciertamente no a nuestra comandante Jedi. No me gustaría que me apuñalara con su sable de luz." dijo Conner. "Pero se quién es la víctima perfecta. Ven, te enseñaré una broma que solía hacer mientras estaba con la banda de contrabandistas." Los dos salieron de allí y caminaron hacia el cuarto de Carth. Una hora después, todos estaban en la sala principal cuando un gritó de enojo vino de los pasillos. Carth entró y su cara estaba cubierta de círculos azules.

"Wow, ¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Conner.

"No lo sé, estaba durmiendo una siesta y cuando desperté mi cara estaba cubierta con círculos azules." Carth dijo molesto.

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó.

"No, yo he estado aquí todo el día." Conner contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Mission, ¿tú sabes algo?" volvió a preguntar Carth.

"No." Contestó. "He estado todo el día con T3."

Carth caminó hacia uno de los baños para lavarse la cara y quitarse los círculos azules de la cara. "Juro que si encuentro al gracioso que hizo esto, sabrá lo que es ser entrenado en la flota de la República." Su voz sonó mientras caminaba. Una vez que Carth estuvo lejos, Conner y Mission empezaron a reírse.

"Buena esa Conner." dijo Mission.

"Te dije que funcionaría." Contestó.

"Espera, ¿tú hiciste eso?" Canderous preguntó.

"Si, y si fuera Carth, no saldría de la nave en los próximos días hasta que la tinta desaparezca completamente." contestó Conner.

"¿No crees que eres lo bastante mayor para hacer bromas?" preguntó Bastila un poco molesta.

"Por favor Bastila, incluso tú creíste que fue divertido. Creo que vi una sonrisa leve en tu cara cuando Carth entró." dijo Conner.

"¿Siempre actúas tan infantil?" preguntó.

"A veces." Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Ella solo rodó los ojos y se regresó a leer su libro. Después de dos días, el Halcón llegó al sistema donde estaba Dantooine. Solo estaban a unas horas del planeta, antes de que la nave llegara a la órbita del planeta, Conner decidió tomar una ducha. Él salió de la ducha y se puso sus pantalones caqui y sus botas negras, con su toalla a través de sus hombros y su camisa de manga larga en su mano, regresó a su cuarto para ponerse una camisa limpia.

Mientras caminaba a su cuarto, él se estaba secando su cabello con su toalla. Del lado opuesto, Bastila venía caminando con dos datapads en sus manos, ella estaba leyendo una de ellas, así que no notó a Conner, así como él no la notó hasta que chocaron entre ellos. Ella tiró las datapads y él tiró su camisa.

"Perdón, no te vi." Conner dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger las datapads.

"No, está bien. Estaba distraída." Bastila dijo mientras se agachaba para ayudarlo. Ella agarró una de las datapads y vio una tela blanca y también la recogió. Ella lo examinó y se dio cuenta que era la camiseta de Conner.

Conner ya se estaba parando y examinando la datapad para ver si no estaba rota. Bastila también se paró y se volteó a Conner para darle su camisa, pero cuando lo miró se encontró con un Conner sin camisa. Ella sintió un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en su cara a la vista de su pecho descubierto. Conner tenía abdominales muy bien definidos y brazos musculosos, todo su cuerpo superior era músculo. Bastila no podía entenderlo, pero le gustaba como Conner se veía con su cabello mojado y sin camisa.

"Aquí está tu datapad." Conner le dijo dándole su datapad.

"Oh,…gracias." Ella respondió tímidamente. "Aquí está…tu…tu camisa." Ella le regresó su camisa.

"Gracias." Conner contestó, entonces se dio cuenta de que Bastila no había quitado su vista de él. "¿Ves algo que te guste?" le preguntó en son de burla.

"No, yo…yo solo estaba pensando que vamos a llegar a Dantooine en un par de horas, así que sugiero que te pongas una camisa." dijo.

"De acuerdo. Te veré después." Conner dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Tres horas después, el Halcón aterrizó en Dantooine cerca del Enclave Jedi, tan pronto como la rampa bajó, Bastila salió de la nave y se dirigió al Enclave. Caminó por el patio y entró en donde el Consejo estaba.

"Maestros." dijo inclinándose enfrente del Consejo.

"Padawan Shan, es bueno verte. Después de que escuchamos lo que pasó en Taris, temimos que no lo lograrías en tiempo." Un historiador de la Orden, el maestro Dorak respondió.

"Gracias maestro, pero necesito discutir sobre ciertos descubrimientos recientes." dijo Bastila.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"¿Estás segura de esto, Padawan?" el Maestro Vrook preguntó.

"Sí." Bastila respondió.

"Grandes noticias estas son. Tráelo ante nosotros." El Maestro Vandar comentó.

"Como deseé maestro." dijo Bastila y se inclinó en frente del Consejo. Ella salió de la sala del Consejo y regresó al Halcón. Dentro del Halcón, Conner y Carth estaban hablando.

"¿Cuándo planeas salir?" preguntó Conner.

"Hasta que no parezca un rodiano con varicela azul." Contestó.

"Vamos Carth, ya casi despareció." Conner le dijo sonriendo.

"Si, lo sé. Pero prefiero esperar hasta que desaparezca completamente."

"De acuerdo, lo que sea que te haga feliz."

Bastila encontró a los dos en la bodega principal. "Acabo de hablar brevemente con el Consejo. Quieren una audiencia privada contigo Conner, para hablar de tus…habilidades." dijo.

"¿Una audiencia privada con él?" Carth preguntó confundido. "¿Qué está ocurriendo Bastila?"

"Lo siento Carth, no puedo hablar sobre esto. Solo te piso que confíes en mí esta vez." Bastila contestó.

"Okay, haremos las cosas a tu manera por un rato. Pero no me gusta que me dejen afuera de esto." Carth respondió un poco molesto.

"Vamos, no debemos hacer esperar al Consejo." Ella dijo volteándose hacia Conner. Conner concordó y los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala del Consejo. Mientras iban caminado por el patio, una Padawan llamada Belaya regañó a Conner por no utilizar la túnica de los Padawan, Conner le explicó que él no era un Padawan, y aunque Belaya lo vio con desconfianza, le creyó. Después de la pequeña distracción, Bastila y Conner entraron en la sala del Consejo donde un Twi'lek rosa llamado Zhar Lestin los recibió.

"Padawan Shan, por favor, entren." el Maestro Zhar dijo.

Bastila se inclinó ante el Consejo y Conner hizo lo mismo.

"Déjame introducirte al Consejo." el Maestro Zhar le dijo a Conner.

"Él es el Maestro Vandar, el Maestro Vrook y el Maestro Dorak. Yo soy Zhar Lestin." el Maestro dijo. Conner asintió con la cabeza.

"Tú debes ser Conner Desman, ¿verdad?" el Maestro Vandar preguntó.

"Si, Maestro." Conner respondió.

"Bien, Bastila nos ha dicho que eres sensible a la Fuerza." el Maestro dijo.

"Te hemos considerado para entrenar." dijo Zhar.

Conner se confundió, así que el Maestro Vrook fu el hablo después. "Tal vez el Maestro Zhar está hablando fuera de turno. Necesitamos prueba de tu fuerte conexión con la Fuerza antes de que podamos entrenarte."

"¿Prueba?" Bastila preguntó confundida. "Estoy segura de que el Consejo siente lo fuerte que es la Fuerza en él." dijo.

"Tienes razón Padawan. La Fuerza en tu compañero es fuerte, pero también es peligrosa y salvaje." el Maestro Dorak añadió.

"El Maestro Dorak tiene razón Vrook, sabemos que la amenaza de Malak es cada vez mayor para la galaxia, más y más de nuestros hermanos y hermanas Jedis mueren a las manos de su Sith y Jedis Oscuros, y aquellos que tienen suerte, caen al lado Oscuro y le juran alianza al Señor Oscuro." el Maestro Zhar dijo.

"Lo entrenaremos, con Revan muerto…" el Maestro Zhar dijo, pero el Maestro Vrook lo interrumpió.

"¿Estás seguro de que Revan está muerto? ¿Qué tal si entrenamos a este y el Señor Oscuro regresa?" preguntó.

"Discutiremos esto en privado. Bastila, tú y Conner regresen a su nave. Los llamaremos una vez que hayamos terminado." el Maestro Zhar dijo.

"Como usted diga Maestro." Bastila dijo mientras se inclinaba en frente del Consejo. Conner hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron de allí. Cuando regresaron al Halcón, Conner decidió jugar pazaak con los otros. Esa noche experimentó otra visión.

* * *

 _Revan y un joven Malak sin su mandíbula de metal estaban caminando por las doradas planicies de Dantooine. Entraron en un templo y continuaron caminando por las puertas hasta que llegaron al salón principal del Templo._

" _El Consejo Jedi de seguro nos expulsará de la Orden." Malak dijo mientras Revan paseaba ansiosamente por el cuarto._

" _¿Estás seguro que la Forja Estelar y sus secretos valen más que el Código Jedi?" preguntó Malak. Revan lo miró, aunque estaba usando su máscara distintiva y su armadura negra y túnica, de seguro había duda en su cara. Con un movimiento de su mano y usando la Fuerza, la puerta se abrió y los dos caminaron hacia adentro, donde una gran máquina empezó a proyectar un mapa._

* * *

Conner se despertó cubierto en sudor frío, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y respiró profundo para relajarse. Él miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que todavía era noche. Conner se volvió a acostar y miró el techo de la nave hasta la seis de la mañana. En la mañana, Conner se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa, salió de su cuarto y encontró a Carth en la sala principal.

"Esta mañana se está poniendo extraña a cada minuto. Primero Bastila sale corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y ahora tú." dijo Carth.

"¿Ella dijo algo?" Conner dijo frotando sus adormilados ojos.

"No mucho, solo que la vieras en la sala del Consejo. ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, sólo tuve una noche difícil."

Conner salió del Halcón y empezó a caminar hacia la sala del Consejo, cuando llegó, los maestros lo recibieron. "Ah, Conner, por favor entra." el Maestro Zhar dijo.

Conner caminó y se paró en medio del Consejo y se inclinó. "Bastila nos acaba de contar algo sorprendente que acaba de pasar. Ella dice que los dos experimentaron una visión." el Maestro Dorak dijo.

"¿Una visión? ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó.

"La Fuerza ha creado un vínculo entre los dos. Esto no es extraño, tales vínculos se crean entre maestro y aprendiz, pero rara vez se desarrollan tan rápido." el Maestro Zhar dijo.

El Maestro Vandar se volteó hacia Bastila. "Dijiste que Revan y Malak estaban buscando algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Sí Maestro, ellos estaban buscando algo llamado la Forja Estelar." Bastila contestó.

El Maestro Vandar se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Estas noticias acerca de la Forja Estelar son inquietantes Padawan. Esta debe ser la clave de como Revan y Malak juntaron una flota tan rápido." dijo.

"Padawan, tú y Conner tienen una nueva misión. Deben ir a las ruinas que están al norte de aquí y buscar las respuestas de la Forja Estelar." el Maestro Dorak dijo.

"Pero para esta misión entrenaremos a Conner en los caminos del Jedi." el Maestro Vandar dijo. "La Fuerza es fuerte en ti, pero también es salvaje y sin dominar. El entrenamiento te ayudará a resistir el encanto del lado Oscuro." concluyó.

"Haré lo mejor Maestro." Conner respondió.

"El camino de un Jedi es difícil, debes confiar en la sabiduría del Código y hacer las decisiones correctas o estarás destinado a fallar." el Maestro Vrook dijo.

Conner respiró profundo. "Estoy listo para empezar mi entrenamiento." dijo.

"Bien, el Maestro Zhar te entrenará y Bastila será tu compañera en el entrenamiento. Ella es joven pero más experimentada; no tengas miedo de hablar con ella cuando tengas dudas, miedos o ideas. Los dos están unidos, cualquier acción que hagan, afecta al otro." el Maestro Vandar dijo.

"Solo espero que no caigas en un camino familiar." Vrook respondió.

* * *

En las semanas siguientes, el grupo se quedó en Dantooine, Mission y Zaalbar a veces salían del Enclave a explorar los derredores, Carth decidió caminar alrededor del patio una vez que la tinta desapareció, T3 y Canderous se quedaron en la nave. Mientras los días iban pasando, Conner desarrollaba sus poderes más rápido que cualquier otro Jedi en el Enclave; el hizo en semanas lo que otro Jedi haría en años. También en este tiempo, Conner y Bastila pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, lentamente ella empezó a confiar en él y hasta notó como había cambiado su personalidad, algunas veces todavía era arrogante y vanidoso, pero había dejado su actitud infantil atrás. Después de cuatro semanas, Zhar le dio a Conner la bienvenida a la Orden con el rango de aprendiz y le contó que en unos días estaría tomando su iniciación Jedi para convertirse en Padawan.

Tres días antes de su iniciación, Bastila estaba buscando a Conner, no lo había visto desde el entrenamiento. Entró en la bodega principal de la nave donde estaban los demás. "¿Han visto a Conner?" preguntó.

"Está afuera" Carth respondió.

"¿Afuera?" preguntó. "¿Qué está haciendo allá afuera?"

Carth se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé." respondió. "Pero él dijo que no había estado en un planeta por mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a caminar."

"Gracias Carth." respondió. Carth asintió y Bastila salió de la nave. Estaba lloviendo así que se puso la capucha de su capa y corrió hacia el pasillo principal del Enclave. Se quitó la capucha y buscó a Conner, lo encontró a unos metros de distancia, él estaba apoyado en una gran roca y estaba parado en la lluvia.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Disfrutando de la lluvia, había olvidado como se sentía." Contestó.

"¿No recordabas cómo se sentía la lluvia?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

Conner soltó una risita. "También estoy pensando."

"¿Sobre?"

"Todo lo que he pasado. Un día eres un contrabandista reclutado por la flota de la República y choca en un mundo ocupado por los Sith, y al otro estás entrenando para convertirte en un Jedi."

Bastila soltó una risita. "Lo sé, puede ser difícil de aceptar."

Conner sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Unos minutos después estaba meditando. Bastila podía sentir su paz a través del vínculo, así que ella también cerró sus ojos.

" _ **Hey"**_ La voz de Conner sonó en su cabeza.

Bastila abrió sus ojos y vio que Conner todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados." Conner, ¿tú acabas…?" Estaba por preguntar, pero la voz de Conner la interrumpió.

" _ **¿De hablarte? Sí, pero lo estoy haciendo por el vínculo."**_ Su voz respondió.

" _ **¿Cómo lo hiciste?"**_ preguntó a través del vínculo.

" _ **No fue tan difícil. Solo me concentré."**_

Bastila cerró sus ojos y se concentró. _**"Ves, no fue tan difícil."**_

" _ **Bueno, tienes razón."**_ Contestó.

" _ **Ahora abre tus ojos."**_ dijo él.

" _ **¿Estás seguro?"**_ preguntó.

" _ **Sí, en este momento tengo mis ojos abiertos."**_

Bastila abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Conner la estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. _**"¿Ves? Podemos hablar así cuando la situación lo requiera."**_ respondió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Conner lo rompió. "Es mejor que vuelva al Halcón o podría agarra un resfriado aquí afuera." Los dos regresaron al Halcón y Conner fue a su cuarto a ponerse ropa seca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

El día de su iniciación Jedi, Conner se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Tomó una ducha y se vistió. Viendo que todavía era temprano, Conner se dirigió a la cocina del Halcón y se preparó el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa. Unos minutos después, Bastila despertó, después de vestirse fue a la cocina y encontró a Conner sentado en la mesa leyendo una datapad.

"Hola Conner." Ella dijo entrando en la cocina.

"Buenos días." Él respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

"Buena, ya que hoy es mi iniciación Jedi, decidí levantarme temprano para prepararme." Contestó.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Que clases de Jedi hay, el Maestro Dorak me dijo que tenía que leer esto para hoy y así poder escoger que clase de Jedi quiero ser."

"Oye, espero que no te importe. Pero ya que hemos sido compañeros, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre ti." Le dijo.

Conner bajó su datapad. "Seguro." contestó.

"Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Ella preguntó.

"Conner Desman."

"¿En qué planeta naciste?"

"Deralia."

"Bien, ¿tu edad actual es?"

"6,017. Vivito y coleando." Conner respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero Bastila no estaba muy contenta.

"¿Para ti todo es una broma?" preguntó molesta, estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando Conner puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ella sintió una pequeña descarga de electricidad y se volteó hacia él.

"Espera, no quise molestarte." respondió. "Me deje llevar, si quieres saber sobre mí, entonces te lo diré."

"Mi nombre es Conner Desman, nací en Deralia. Tengo veintiséis años, he sido un contrabandista por doce años hasta hace unos meses cuando la República me reclutó gracias a mi vasto conocimiento en lenguas alienígenas. Solía moverme de un planeta a otro y odio levantarme temprano."

"Bueno, es bueno saber que no estás tomando esto como una broma." Ella respondió.

Conner sonrió, una hora después todos estaban despiertos. Cuando Conner estaba caminando hacia la rampa, el notó a Carth, Canderous, Mission y Zaalbar en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?" preguntó mientras entraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

"Creí que estabas en tu iniciación." Carth respondió.

"No empieza hasta mediodía." Conner respondió.

"Genial, es bueno escuchar eso; tal vez puedas enseñarle a Naranja unos cuantos movimientos para luchar." Canderous contestó.

"Con todo el respeto Canderous, ¿crees que Conner sepa algo de combate mano a mano?" Carth preguntó.

"¡Claro que sabe! Tú lo viste en la cantina de Taris. Si él no hubiese sabido como pelear tendría una nariz rota." dijo Canderous.

"Canderous tiene razón Carth. Sé cómo pelear en un combate mano a mano. Cuando creces con una banda de contrabandistas, tienes que aprender a sobrevivir." Conner respondió.

"Bueno, muéstranos lo que sabes." dijo Carth.

"Claro, aprendí que no debes dar toda tu energía en un golpe, tienes que ser rápido y preciso. Tienes que pegar en ciertos puntos y romper la postura de tu oponente y cuando esté tambaleándose, das el golpe final. Él caerá por su propio peso." Conner explicó.

"También debes tener una postura firme, así no serás derrotado con facilidad. Tu objetivo principal es cansar a tu oponente."

Minutos después, Conner estaba mostrando su explicación con Canderous. Él intentó golpear a Conner pero él era más rápido, así que esquivó a Canderous y le pegó en varios puntos de la parte superior de su cuerpo, cuando Conner vio que Canderous estaba tambaleándose, él dio el último golpe y Canderous cayó en el suelo debido a su propio peso. Carth, Mission y Zaalbar aplaudieron y felicitaron a Conner.

"Bien hecho Conner." Canderous dijo levantándose del suelo.

"Gracias, ¿Quieres intentarlo Carth?" preguntó.

Carth accedió, los dos adoptaron las posturas para pelear. Carth atacó a Conner pero él giro al lado de Carth y se paró detrás de él. Carth intentó atacar a Conner, pero él utilizó una caminata circular, Carth giraba alrededor pero se empezó a cansar, Conner usó esto en su ventaja e hizo lo mismo que hizo con Canderous.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Carth contestó mientras se levantaba. "Eres un buen luchador."

"Gracias, debo ir a ducharme antes de mi iniciación." Conner dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Los demás le desearon suerte y él se apuró para su iniciación. Después de darse una ducha rápida, Conner se vistió y salió de la nave, mientras caminaba hacia la sala del Consejo, encontró a Bastila en el pasillo. "¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó preocupada.

"En la nave" Él respondió.

"¿Sabes que tu iniciación empieza en unos minutos?" ella preguntó enojada.

"Relájate princesa, voy para allá." Conner respondió sonriendo.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" Ella contestó más molesta. Conner sonrió y pasó al lado de ella. Cuando llegó a la sala del Consejo, se inclinó en frente de los Maestros.

"Buenas tardes, mi aprendiz. Espero que estés listo para tu iniciación." El Maestro Zhar dijo.

"Buenas tardes Maestro, estoy listo para empezar las pruebas." Conner respondió.

* * *

"Bien. Por favor, sígueme." El Maestro Zhar dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento con Conner detrás de él. Cuando llegaron, el Maestro Zhar le explicó a Conner que tenía que pasar tres pruebas antes de convertirse en un Padawan. La primera prueba fue recitar el Código Jedi, una vez que Conner lo hizo, el Maestro Zhar le dijo que necesitaba ir con el Maestro Dorak para que escogiera que clase de Jedi quería ser. Después de completar una pequeña prueba, Conner escogió ser un Jedi Guardián, así que Dorak le dio un cristal azul. Cuando Conner regresó con Zhar, él le dijo a Conner que debía construir su sable de luz, Conner caminó hacia el banco de trabajo y empezó a construir su sable de luz, cuando lo terminó, Zhar lo felicitó. Después le contó a Conner cuál sería su prueba final, él debía ir a la Antigua Arboleda para eliminar una presencia oscura que estaba allí. Conner obedeció y se fue del Enclave con Canderous y Carth. Cuando iban caminando por el patio, un granjero llamado Jon le preguntó a Conner si podía deshacerse de algunos Mandalorianos que habían matado a su hija. Conner accedió y el trio dejó el Enclave, en su camino a la Arboleda, unos kath hounds los atacaron pero lograron derrotarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la Arboleda encontraron a una Padawan meditando, ella había caído al lado Oscuro, Conner podía sentir la impureza dentro de ella. Cuando ella notó al trio, dejó de meditar y puso a Canderous y a Carth en estasis dejando solo a Conner, ella activó su sable de luz y Conner hizo lo mismo. La Padawan atacó a Conner, pero él bloqueó el ataque, después de varios minutos atacando y bloqueando, la Padawan por fin se rindió. Ella le dijo a Conner que su nombre era Juhuani y que había caído al lado Oscuro después de haber cortado a su Maestra. Conner le dijo que ella todavía tenía una segunda oportunidad para redimirse ante los ojos del Consejo, ella le agradeció a Conner por ayudarla y los cuatro regresaron al Enclave. Después de que el Consejo le agradeció a Conner por haber ayudado a Juhuani a regresar a la luz, el Maestro Zhar lo promovió a Padawan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Conner, Canderous y Zaalbar salieron del Enclave para explorar las planicies. Cuando iban caminando unos metros lejos de la hacienda Matale, escucharon voces de los matones Mandalorianos; ellos se acercaron despacio por detrás de unas rocas y árboles que estaban allí.

"Hey, ¿no es el granjero patético que accediste a ayudar?" Canderous preguntó murmurando.

Conner vio por encima de la roca y vio que los Mandalorianos estaban dándole una golpiza a un hombre, al cual Conner lo reconoció como Jon. "Sí, es Jon." Respondió murmurando.

"Tu hija fue una tonta en decir no, pero esperamos que no seas tan tonto como ella." Uno de los Mandalorianos dijo. "Así que te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Nos vas a dar tus tierras?"

Jon levantó la cabeza. "Sobre…mi…cadáver." dijo molesto.

El Mandaloriano se río entre dientes. "Eso no será un problema en unos minutos."

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Canderous.

"Salvarlo y derrotarlos." Conner respondió.

"No me gusta tu plan." Canderous contestó.

"Vamos Canderous, tú mismo dijiste que esos Mandalorianos habían perdido su honor." Conner respondió. Canderous se quedó callado y suspiró; él sabía que Conner tenía razón después de lo que le había contado.

"¡Oigan!" Conner les gritó a los matones.

El Mandaloriano le ordenó a uno de sus aliados que agarrara a Jon, mientras que él y los otros peleaban contra Conner y sus compañeros. Cuando el trio mató a la mayoría de la banda, el Mandaloriano apuñaló a Jon en el estómago y huyó junto con otros dos miembros de su banda.

"¡Jon!" Conner gritó mientras se apresuraba al lado de Jon. Él levantó su cabeza. "Vamos Jon." Jon tosió sangre y Conner se manchó con la sangre de Jon. Conner puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Jon para detener la hemorragia.

"Vamos Jon, no cierres tus ojos." Conner le dijo.

"Lo…lo…siento maestro Jedi…pero ellos…ellos me agarraron…por sorpresa." Jon respondió.

"Te llevaremos al Enclave, solo resiste." Conner le dijo.

"Ellos…querían las tierras…pero no les di nada." Jon dijo y volvió a toser más sangre. "Por favor…prométeme…que te vas a encargar de esos…Mandalorianos."

"Lo haré." Conner respondió. "Tus ojos en mí Jon." Él dijo intentando mantener a Jon despierto, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando Conner vio a Jon, se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar y sus ojos no tenían brillo. Conner supo que Jon había muerto; cerró sus ojos y lo acostó en el suelo. Al sentirse inútil, Conner dejó salir un gritó de frustración que se escuchó hasta el Enclave. Después de que enterraron Jon, el trio regresó al Halcón, afuera de la nave estaba Bastila y notó que Conner estaba muy enojado.

"¿Conner?" Ella preguntó, pero él pasó junto a ella sin decirle nada. Se subió a la nave y se encerró en su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ella le preguntó a Zaalbar y a Canderous. Horas más tarde, Bastila tocó la puerta de Conner. "¿Conner? Es Bastila, ¿puedo entrar?" preguntó. Ella esperó unos minutos y decidió irse.

" _ **Por favor, no te vayas."**_ La voz de Conner dijo a través del vínculo.

" _ **¿Estás bien?"**_ Ella le preguntó a través del vínculo.

" _ **No, necesito hablar con alguien."**_ Respondió.

" _ **¿Puedo entrar?"**_

" _ **Seguro."**_ Su voz respondió. Bastila abrió la puerta y entro en su cuarto, encontró a Conner sentado en la orilla de su cama. Sus brazos estaban descansando en sus muslos y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Él estaba viendo el suelo.

"Conner." Ella dijo y él levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos estaban rojos, ella se dio cuenta de que Conner había estado llorando. Sus manos y su camisa estaban llenas de sangre.

"Canderous me dijo lo que sucedió."

"¿Te dijo que intenté salvarlo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Como Jedis no siempre salvamos a las personas que queremos." dijo.

"Hice todo para salvarlo, y esos desgraciados lo mataron. Juro que si los veo, morirán." Conner dijo con tono sombrío.

Bastila decidió calmarlo cuando sintió su odio e ira creciendo. "No dejes que tus emociones más oscuras se apoderen de ti, o caerás al lado Oscuro." Ella contestó.

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que el lado Oscuro es tan malo?"

"La atracción hacia el lado Oscuro es difícil de resistir, cuando dejas que tu ira o tu odio tomen control de ti, empiezas sin saberlo, tu caída." Ella explicó.

"Y cuando el tiempo pasa, se vuelve más y más difícil de resistir y cuando te das cuenta de que has caído es muy tarde, te transforma en alguien diferente, un humano capaz de hacer cosas terribles, matar millones de inocentes." Concluyó.

"¿Estás diciendo que si hago un error, puedo caer al lado Oscuro?" Conner preguntó.

"Espero que no, sé que harás la decisión correcta cuando llegué el tiempo." Bastila contestó.

Conner dibujó una sonrisa leve en su rostro. "Ven, debes salir de aquí, también debes lavarte la cara y las manos." Bastila dijo, minutos después, Conner se lavó las manos y Bastila le dio una toalla cuando se percató de unas cicatrices en sus nudillos.

"Conner, ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó.

Conner suspiró y dijo "Cuando me encerré en el cuarto, me desquite con una columna porque me sentía muy enojado. La golpeé hasta que me canse."

"La próxima vez intenta recitar el Código para calmarte." Ella contestó.

Conner se volteó y caminó a la regadera mientras Bastila estaba limpiando el lavabo. Cuando se volteó, se encontró con un Conner sin camisa otra vez y sintió un leve sonrojo.

"Conner." Ella dijo algo tímida. "¿Qué…estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó.

"Voy a tomar una ducha." Contestó. "A menos que quieras verme, bueno tú sabes." Él contestó con un toque de coquetería y una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Por qué?...tú…yo… ¡Argh!" Bastila dijo con un color rojo en su cara. "Olvídalo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insoportable?" Ella preguntó molesta. Conner solamente sonrió.

"Voy a decirle a los demás que ya estás bien." Ella dijo y salió del baño. Conner cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dos días después, el Consejo le dijo a Conner que debía ir a las ruinas, él estuvo de acuerdo y junto con Bastila y Carth dejaron el Enclave y se dirigieron hacia las ruinas. En su camino pelearon contra los Mandalorianos que habían matado a Jon. Después de haber matado a los Mandalorianos, continuaron su camino hacia las ruinas. Cuando llegaron a las ruinas y entraron en el salón principal; allí encontraron a un droide antiguo que intentó hablar con ellos en una extraña lengua. Después de una serie de intentos de entender al droide, el droide habló en una lengua muy bien conocida por el trio.

" _Bienvenidos, te saludo. ¿Están buscando información acerca del Imperio Infinito y la Forja Estelar?"_ El droide preguntó en una variante arcaica de la lengua de los Selkath.

"Hey, el droide está hablando Selkath." dijo Conner.

"Así parece, pregúntale qué es la Forja Estelar, parece responder a tus preguntas." Bastila sugirió.

Conner asintió. "¿Qué es la Forja Estelar?" preguntó.

" _La Forja Estelar es la máxima construcción de los Constructores, la Forja Estelar es todo. Construida hace muchos siglos. Cada esclavo fue ejecutado después de su conclusión."_ El droide dijo.

"Bueno, eso no nos ayuda en nada." Conner respondió.

" _Ustedes son como los que vinieron antes, no Constructores pero tampoco esclavos."_ Cuando el droide dijo esto, el trio se sorprendió.

"¿Los que vinieron antes?" Conner preguntó confundido. "¿Crees que el droide se refiera a Revan y a Malak?"

"Puede ser." Bastila contestó.

"Cuéntame de los que vinieron antes de nosotros." Conner le dijo al droide.

" _Los que vinieron antes de ustedes buscaban información acerca de la Forja Estelar."_ El droide contestó.

Conner se volteó hacia Bastila, esto es lo que habían visto en su visión. Revan y Malak en el Templo buscando la Forja Estelar, pero ¿qué era? No lo podían saber.

"¿Crees que la Forja Estelar es un tipo de fábrica?" preguntó.

"Tal vez, pero si eso es verdad, eso explicaría como Revan y Malak construyeron una flota tan rápido." Bastila contestó.

" _Tienen que probar ser dignos si quieren saber sobre la Forja Estelar. El secreto está sellado detrás de esta puerta."_ El droide dijo.

"¿Cómo podemos probar que somos dignos?" Conner preguntó.

" _Tienen que entrar a las salas Este y Oeste para romper los sellos. Pero si fallan, el Templo se encargará de ustedes así como lo hizo con él."_ El droide dijo.

El trio miró el cadáver junto al droide. Conner se dio cuenta de que era uno de los Jedi del Enclave. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta de su izquierda. "Vamos, hay que romper esos sellos." dijo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y un droide empezó a dispararle al trio. "Okay, ese droide no dijo nada acerca de droides como guardias." Carth dijo molesto.

Los dos Jedi se apresuraron a atacar el droide bloqueando con los sables de luz cada disparo. Ellos atacaron al droide desactivando su escudo, pero el droide continuo disparándoles. Carth utilizó su blaster y le disparó repetidamente al droide que explotó.

"Gracias." dijo Conner.

"De nada." Carth respondió.

Conner vio una gran consola y caminó hacia ella, presionó un botón pero nada apareció en la pantalla, entonces vio un puerto e introdujo su datapad, volvió a presionar el mismo botón y unos cuantos caracteres aparecieron, después más caracteres que él reconoció aparecieron.

 **`De tres mundos que dan vida.´** La pantalla dijo.

 _¿Tres mundos que dan vida?_ Conner se preguntó. "Fácil, son: oceánico, arbóreo y pradera." Él escribió en la computadora y el sello se rompió.

El trio se dirigió al otro cuarto, esta vez prepararon sus armas y abrieron la puerta, pero esta vez el droide se quedó allí sin atacarlos. El trio caminó cautelosamente viendo al droide. Conner caminó alrededor del droide y vio algo que no le gustó.

"¡Salgan ya!" Le gritó a sus compañeros.

El trio corrió para alejarse del droide y para refugiarse detrás de las paredes del cuarto. Carth se refugió a la izquierda y Conner tomó a Bastila para protegerla. Ellos se refugiaron justo a tiempo cuando el droide explotó.

Cuando el polvo y los escombros se sedimentaron, el trio estaba sorprendido. "Carth, ¿estás bien?" Conner preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Carth respondió.

Bastila tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba todo muy distante, ella sentía la respiración de alguien encima de su cabeza y el calor de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad, ella vio hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Conner la había protegido de la explosión.

"Princesa, ¿estás bien?" Él preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

"Sí." Ella contestó. "¿Qué pasó?" Ella preguntó pero Conner la abrazó.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." dijo. Momentos después entraron en el cuarto y encontraron la misma consola como en el otro cuarto, pero esta vez se trataba de tres mundos donde la vida no podía ser posible. Cuando Conner resolvió la prueba, el sello se rompió y regresaron a la sala principal. La puerta detrás del droide se abrió y entraron donde estaba la extraña máquina, la cual se abrió y mostró un mapa estelar, pero estaba incompleto, se dieron cuenta de que debían ir a Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan y Korriban para completar el mapa. Salieron del templo y regresaron al Enclave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En cuanto el trio regresó al Enclave, Conner y Bastila se dirigieron a la sala del Consejo mientras que Carth regresó al Halcón. Los dos Jedis entraron en la sala del Consejo.

"Ah…Conner, Bastila. Por favor entren, espero que tengan noticias sobre lo que encontraron en las ruinas." El Maestro Vandar dijo.

Los dos Padawans se inclinaron en frente del Consejo y Conner habló. "Hemos encontrado la información en las ruinas."

"Encontramos que la Forja Estelar es una especie de fábrica, pero no pudimos localizarla. El mapa estaba incompleto." Conner explicó.

"¿Incompleto?" El Maestro Dorak preguntó.

"Sí Maestro, pero el mapa nos enseñó otros planetas a los que podemos ir y descubrir la localización de la Forja Estelar." Bastila explicó.

"¿Cuáles son estos planetas?" El Maestro Vrook preguntó.

"Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan y Korriban." Bastila contestó.

Los Maestros intercambiaron miradas y se voltearon hacia los dos Padawans. "Discutiremos acerca de éstas noticias en privado, cuando terminemos los llamaremos." El Maestro Dorak dijo.

Conner y Bastila se inclinaron en frente del Consejo y regresaron al Halcón. El día siguiente, el Consejo los convocó. "Padawans, el Maestro Dorak buscó en nuestros archivos información acerca de la Forja Estelar, pero no encontró nada. Así que decidimos mandarlos a estos planetas para completar el mapa estelar y localizar la Forja Estelar." El Maestro Vandar dijo.

"Encontrar la Forja Estelar es importante Padawans. El número de nuestra Orden disminuye cada día, esta es nuestra única oportunidad que tenemos para detener a Malak y a sus seguidores." El Maestro Zhar dijo.

"Conner, tú y Bastila comparten un vínculo, por lo tanto deben ir juntos, entre los dos se pueden ayudar. También Juhuani ha pedido ir contigo y nosotros hemos aprobado su petición." El Maestro Vandar dijo.

"Maestros, hay otros que quiero que vengan conmigo." Conner dijo.

"Puedes llevar aquellos que te ayudaron en Taris, sus habilidades pueden ayudarte en esta misión." El Maestro Vandar dijo.

"Hay una razón por la que no estamos mandando un Maestro con ustedes, los seguidores de Malak son más cada día y mandar a un Maestro contigo tal vez llame atención no deseada de los Jedis Oscuros." El Maestro Vrook dijo.

"¿Cuándo puedo irme?" Conner preguntó.

"Cuando quieras. Mientras más rápido encuentres los mapas estelares, mejor." El Maestro Vrook dijo.

"Que la Fuerza los acompañe." El Maestro Vandar dijo.

Conner y Bastila se inclinaron en frente del Consejo y salieron de la sala, cuando ya estaban lejos, el Maestro Vrook habló. "Esperemos que este joven no cometa los mismos errores de su pasado." Dijo.

"¿Cuándo crees que debemos irnos?" Conner le preguntó mientras él y Bastila estaban caminando por el patio.

"No lo sé, pero ya escuchaste al Maestro Vrook, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor." Ella contestó.

"Okay, nos vamos mañana a primera hora. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Conner.

"Por supuesto." Bastila contestó.

"Si tienes cosas que empacar, hazlo. Yo le diré a los demás." Conner dijo. Ella asintió y fue a su antiguo cuarto. Conner regresó al Halcón y le dijo al grupo que partirían a primera hora de la mañana al día siguiente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Canderous.

"Tatooine es el primer planeta en el que vamos a buscar." Conner respondió. "Antes de partir, un amigo que conocí unas semanas atrás nos va a dar suministros para el viaje. Así que hay que descansemos esta noche y mañana nos iremos."

"Hey Conner, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Carth preguntó.

"Claro, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo Conner.

"Ayer, Zaalbar me dijo que cuando él y Mission estaban explorando alrededor del patio, Mission se encontró con la novia de Griff." Carth contestó.

"¿Lena?" preguntó Conner confundido.

Carth asintió. "Sí, después de hablar con ella, Mission vino muy molesta. Creo que deberías ir y hablar con ella." Dijo.

"Lo haré, gracias Carth." Conner dijo y fue a la habitación de Mission. Él vio dentro del cuarto y vio a Mission recostada en su cama viendo el techo.

"Hey Mish." Conner dijo desde el arco de la puerta.

"¿Huh? Oh…hola Conner." Mission dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Carth me dijo lo que pasó ayer. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí." Ella contestó.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lena?" Él preguntó mientras se recargaba en la pared de metal.

"Que Griff me había dejado atrás y que él fue el que dijo que yo no quería ir con ellos." Mission respondió un poco molesta.

"¿Y dónde está tu hermano?" Conner preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Lena dijo que estaba con los Czerka en Tatooine, ¿crees que podamos buscarlo allí?" preguntó.

"Claro, en cuanto aterricemos, vamos a buscarlo." Respondió.

"Gracias Conner." Mission contestó.

Conner sonrió y se fue del cuarto. Al día siguiente, todo el grupo se levantó temprano, el Halcón fue suministrado con comida y medpacs. Una hora antes de que el Halcón despegara, Juhuani abordó la nave y Conner la presentó al grupo y les dijo que ella viajaría con ellos y que los ayudaría en la misión, así que ella debía sentirse bienvenida.

Conner entró en la cabina donde Carth y Bastila estaban checando la nave por última vez. "Chicos, estamos listos para partir." Conner dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del navegante.

Carth encendió los motores de la nave, el Halcón dejó Dantooine y trazaron ruta hacia Tatooine. Una vez que la ruta fue trazada, la nave entró en el hiperespacio.

"Listo, llegaremos a Tatooine en tres días." Carth dijo.

* * *

El caso del _Leviatán_ brillaba con el Sol del sistema planetario más cercano, Darth Malak estaba en el puente de la nave viendo el inmenso universo. Detrás de él, Saul Karath entró en el puente.

"La Forja Estelar está trabajando al 200%, más allá de nuestras expectativas, Lord Malak." Dijo Saul.

"Estoy más interesado en como nuestra Jedi escapó de Taris, Almirante." Malak dijo viendo al espacio.

"Tengo un testigo de su escape, mi Lord." Saul respondió e hizo una seña a uno de sus soldados. La puerta se abrió y Calo Nord entró escoltado por dos soldados Sith.

"Él es Calo Nord, un muy reconocido caza recompensas que fue dejado por muerto en Taris. Calo dice que Bastila escapó con la ayuda de Carth Onasi, un condecorado héroe de guerra." Saul dijo.

"¿Lo conoce?" Malak preguntó.

"Sí mi Lord, Onasi sirvió bajo mi comando durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Él era el mejor de toda la unidad; puede decirse que yo fui su mentor." Saul explicó.

"Un veterano de guerra y un Jedi, es sorpréndete como sobrevivió." Malak dijo.

"Soy difícil de matar, Lord Malak." Calo respondió.

"Nord ha accedido a ayudarnos por un precio razonable, mi Lord." Saul dijo.

"Sus compañeros no significan nada para mí Calo; tráela ante mí, viva si es posible." Malak dijo sombríamente.

"Como dese Lord Malak." Calo dijo y regresó al hangar.

"Mi Lord, hay algo que necesita saber acerca de los otros compañeros, uno de ellos es muy interesante." Saul dijo.

"Espero que no esté desperdiciando mi tiempo, Almirante." Malak dijo.

"No mi Lord, pero necesitamos hablar de esto en privado, para que nadie se entere." Saul dijo.

* * *

El Halcón estaba a dos días de Tatooine, la tripulación había estado jugando pazaak y hablando sobre lo que sabían de los planetas a los que irían, Canderous se quejó de Tatooine, él dijo que Tatooine era un abismo de mundo, incluso dijo que odiaba la arena. Mission dijo que estaba emocionada por conocer Kashyyyk, el planeta de donde venía Zaalbar, pero él no estaba muy emocionado que digamos. Incluso Juhuani admitió que quería conocer los mundos que había leído en los archivos mientras estudiaba en el Enclave.

Conner estaba feliz de que todos se llevaran bien, los únicos que no estaban eran Bastila, quién estaba meditando en su cuarto y Carth. Conner entró en la cabina donde encontró a Carth sentado en la silla del piloto. Conner respiró profundamente y se sentó en la silla del navegante.

"Hola Carth." Dijo Conner.

"Hola" Carth respondió.

"Sabes, has estado muy calado estos últimos días." Conner dijo cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho.

"Bueno, supongo que no me gusta que me dejen fuera de lugar." Carth respondió.

"¿Fuera de lugar?" Conner preguntó confundido.

"Sí, ya sabes, fuera de lugar, no te dicen nada. Fuiste de gran ayuda en Taris, pero ¿por qué te mantendrían con nosotros? Digo, ¿no deben entrenarte o algo así?" Carth preguntó.

"Bueno, ellos dijeron que había completado mi entrenamiento." Conner respondió.

"Pero, ¿por qué? Eso no es normal, tú solo eres un Padawan neófito que tiene la misión de investigar unos viejos mapas estelares." Carth dijo molesto.

"Los Jedi dijeron que Bastila y yo compartimos un poderoso vínculo, es lo único que voy a decir." Conner respondió.

"¿Un vínculo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Carth preguntó confundido.

" _Eso no es de tu incumbencia Carth._ " Bastila dijo. Carth y Conner vieron hacia la puerta y la vieron parada en la entrada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" Conner preguntó.

"Solo unos minutos, pero lo necesario para escuchar su conversación." Bastila contestó.

"No me dirás que es lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?" Carth preguntó sintiéndose frustrado.

"No, pero sería sabio que confiaras en la sabiduría de los Jedi, Carth." Ella contestó.

"Bueno, si no me van a decir que está pasando, tal vez alguien quiera hacerlo. No va a ser mucho hasta que me vuelvan a traicionar." Carth dijo levantándose de la silla.

"¡Nadie aquí te va atraicionar Carth! No somos Saul." Conner respondió.

"Ya veremos" Carth dijo caminando hacia la sala principal. Conner suspiró y Bastila y él fueron a la sala principal. Al día siguiente, Conner estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento, estaba practicando con su sable de luz un truco que había aprendido unos días atrás. Él tenía sus ojos vendados y estaba sosteniendo su sable de luz, lo movía mientras un droide de simulación le estaba disparando. Bastila estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando notó a Conner en el cuarto de entrenamiento, ella se paró en el marco de la puerta y lo miró con atención.

Ella vio como manejaba su sable de luz, él lo movió como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella había aprendido de los Maestros que el sable de luz era una herramienta y un arma de los Jedi, pero nunca se imaginó ver el sable de luz como otra parte de su cuerpo, ella incluso admiró su concentración. Unos minutos después, Conner desactivó el sable de luz y se quitó la venda que había usado, agarró una toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello que estaba mojado con sudor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parada ahí?" preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Ella preguntó.

Conner soltó una risita y se volteó. "Tenemos un vínculo, ¿recuerdas? Puedo sentir tu presencia así como tú puedes sentir la mía." dijo.

"Tienes razón." Ella dijo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Estaba usando la Fuerza para aumentar mi sentido del oído." Contestó.

"¿Y tenías una venda en tus ojos, por qué…?" Ella preguntó curiosa.

Conner soltó una risita y se recargó en la mesa de trabajo. "Como contrabandista aprendí que debes conocer y estar alerta de tu entorno, así que vine aquí y estudié el cuarto de entrenamiento cuidadosamente. ¿Quieres intentarlo?" Él contestó.

"No gracias, pero me gustaría aprender la técnica que estaba usando con tu sable de luz." Bastila contestó.

"Okay, te la enseñaré, pero con una condición." Conner dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bastila lo miró con confusión y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más, él habló. "La condición es que hagas todo lo que digo. ¿De acuerdo?" Él preguntó.

Bastila accedió y Conner sonrió. "Muestra me tu pose con el sable de luz." dijo.

Bastila se paró en frente de Conner y agarró su sable de luz, entonces adoptó su posición típica de ataque. Conner examinó su pose y notó que sus manos estaban lejos del centro de su sable de luz.

"Tus manos necesitan estar más cerca del centro de tu sable de luz, para que seas más ágil cuando estés peleando." Conner dijo. "Necesitas creer que tu sable de luz es una extensión de tu cuerpo, incluso con dos hojas, debes creer que las dos hojas son parte de la misma arma."

"Deja me enseñarte." Él caminó hacia Bastila. "¿Puedo?" preguntó, ella asintió. "Debes poner tus manos aquí y aquí." Él dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las manos de ella y las movió hacia el centro del sable de luz. Bastila sintió un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo mientras sentía el calor corporal de Conner.

"Con esto, tus ataques serán más acertados." Él dijo. Su voz sonaba como una dulce melodía para ella, y su respiración era cálida en su piel. "¿Puedo intentarlo?" Ella preguntó algo tímida.

"Oh…claro." Conner dijo tomando unos pasos hacia atrás. Bastila movió su sable de luz y recordó todo lo que Conner le había dicho. "Muy bien, sigue practicando y lo harás muy bien." Conner dijo.

* * *

En la noche, Conner experimentó otra visión, como la que había experimentado en Dantooine. Esta vez, vio el mapa estelar en una cueva con estatuas en ruinas en la parte de atrás de la cueva, los aliens de esa especie eran extraños, pero no los reconoció. Conner se despertó cubierto en sudor frío, se levantó de la cama y fue a la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría calmara su mente mientras meditaba sobre la visión. Horas más tarde, el Halcón aterrizó en Anchorhead, antes de que el grupo descendiera, Bastila habló con Conner.

"¿Viste la visión?" preguntó.

Conner asintió y dijo "Parece que el mapa estelar estaba escondido en una cueva."

"Sí, pero es difícil encontrar una cueva aquí. El planeta está cubierto de arena. Tal vez el mapa estelar este escondido ahí para protegerlo de la arena y el polvo." Ella dijo.

El grupo se juntó en la sal principal y Conner dijo que necesitaba dos personas para ir con él; necesitaban encontrar la locación del mapa estelar, para que él y Bastila pudieran ir allí. Mission y Zaalbar concordaron en ir.

"No te preocupes Mission; mientras estemos aquí buscaremos a tu hermano." Conner le dijo a la joven Twi'lek.

El trio descendió la rampa y fueron recibidos por un oficial de Czerka, quién les dijo que debían pagar un permiso por 100 créditos, Conner lo pagó y dejaron el hangar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El trio empezó a caminar alrededor de las calles polvorientas de Anchorhead buscando la oficina de los Czerka, cuando la encontraron, entraron. Adentro un alien de la especie Duros estaba discutiendo con la gerente de Czerka, cuando el alien paró de discutir, se fue muy enojado. Conner respiró profundamente y se acercó a la gerente.

"Disculpe." Conner dijo.

La gerente miró hacia arriba y se paró. "Buen día y bienvenido a la oficina de la corporación Czerka, antes de que pregunte, ya no vendemos licencias de cazador. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" La gerente preguntó.

"Um…queremos saber si hay un aquí hay un empleado llamado Griff Vao." Conner dijo.

"¿Griff? Lo siento pero nunca he escuchado ese nombre." La gerente dijo.

Conner sacó 30 créditos y se los enseño a la gerente. ¿Tal vez 30 créditos refresquen su memoria?" preguntó.

"Eso podría servir." La gerente dijo tomando los créditos, caminó hacia su escritorio y sacó una datapad. "Veamos…sí, aquí está. Vao, Griff. Un trabajador muy perezoso, solía mentir sobre heridas y dormía durante sus turnos, pudimos haberlo despedido pero necesitamos trabajadores." Ella dijo.

"¿Sabe dónde está?" Conner preguntó.

"Lo siento, pero tuvimos un ataque unos días atrás causado por los moradores de la arena, no encontramos su cuerpo, así que creemos que fue llevado cautivo." La gerente dijo.

"Usted dijo algo acerca de una licencia de cazador." Dijo Conner.

"Sí pero ya no las vendemos." La gerente respondió.

"¿Por qué necesitaría una licencia de cazador de todos modos?" preguntó.

"La licencia de cazador le da permiso de salir de Anchorhead; claro yo podría venderle una si accede a hacernos un favor." La gerente dijo.

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Tenemos un problema con los moradores de la arena. Ellos atacan nuestros transportes y se están convirtiendo en un gran problema. Si van al Enclave que está al sur de aquí y matan al Jefe y me traen su bastón, los recompensaré." La gerente explicó.

Conner pensó por un momento. "De acuerdo." Respondió.

La gerente accedió y le dio a Conner una licencia de cazador, él le agradeció y salió de la oficina, afuera de la oficina el mismo alien que había estado dentro de la oficina unos minutos atrás le dijo a Conner que él no creía que los Moradores de las Arenas eran animales. Él le dijo a Conner que se podían comunicar con ellos si tenían un droide que pudiera hablar el lenguaje de los Moradores de las Arenas., Conner le preguntó al alien donde podría encontrar un droide como ese y el alien le dijo a Conner que podría buscarlo en la tienda de droides de Yukalaka que estaba al final de la calle, Conner le agradeció al alien y él y sus compañeros fueron a la tienda.

Pero justo antes de que llegaran a la tienda, se encontraron con tres Jedis Oscuros que habían sido enviados por Darth Malak para matar a Conner, los Jedis Oscuros atacaron al trio y el grupo peleó contra los Jedis Oscuros, después de unos minutos, Conner mató al último Jedi Oscuro. Él agarró el sable doble de luz y el trio continuó su camino a la tienda de droides, cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió y entraron a la tienda, Conner examinó la tienda y vio muchos droides, uno de ellos llamó su atención. Era un droide alto de color cobre que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Entonces un ithoriano se le acercó a Conner.

" _Buenas tardes humano, soy Yukalaka y bienvenido a mi tienda de droides, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?"_ El alien preguntó.

"Um…estoy buscando un droide que pueda entender el dialecto de los Moradores de las Arenas." Conner respondió.

" _Solo tengo un droide."_ Yukalaka respondió y señaló el mismo droide que Conner había visto minutos antes. _"HK-47 es el único droide que puede entender ese dialecto, pero no he probado todas sus funciones, digamos que no está cooperando."_

"¿Cuánto por el droide?" Conner preguntó.

" _5000 créditos."_ Yukalaka respondió.

"¿Te puedo convencer de que bajes el crédito?" volvió a preguntar.

" _4000 créditos, ni uno más ni uno menos."_

"De acuerdo, lo compro." Conner respondió.

" _¿Lo harás? ¡Claro que lo harás!"_ Yukalaka dijo muy emocionado.

Conner le dio a Yukalaka los créditos y él desactivó el chip. Conner le agradeció a Yukalaka y se acercó a HK.

"Declaración: Veo que me has adquirido maestro. Mi nombre es HK-47. ¿Puedo matar algo por ti?" HK dijo.

"¿Matar algo por mí?" Conner preguntó preocupado.

"Afirmación: Sí, soy un droide de asesinato, maestro, pero no mataré nada a menos que tú me lo autorices." HK respondió.

Conner miró al droide con preocupación; él suspiró y le dijo a Zaalbar que regresara al Halcón mientras Mission, HK y él iban fuera de Anchorhead para buscar el Enclave de los Moradores de las Arenas. El trio empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de Anchorhead, pero antes de que llegaran un Jawa le pidió a Conner su ayuda. El Jawa le dijo a Conner que varios miembros de su tribu habían sido secuestrados por los Moradores de las Arenas; Conner le dijo que los buscaría y continuaron su camino hacia las puertas. Cuando el trio estaba en frente de las puertas, un oficial Czerka se acercó a ellos.

"Buenas tardes, soy el oficial encargado de las personas que entran y salen de Anchorhead. ¿Eres un cazador? Porque si no lo eres, temo que no podrás salir." El oficial le dijo a Conner.

"Soy un cazador, aquí está mi licencia." Conner dijo enseñando se licencia.

"Bien, solo la voy a escanear y puedes salir y entrar cuantas veces quieras." El oficial dijo, tomó la licencia de Conner y la escaneó con su datapad. Hizo una señal y las puertas se abrieron, Conner y los demás salieron y empezaron a caminar por el vasto mar de dunas.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando, Conner vio unos restos a la distancia, él caminó hacia los restos pero un grupo de los Moradores de las Arenas los atacó. Conner agarró su sable de luz y lo activó, Mission y HK apuntaron sus blasters hacia los Moradores de las Arenas. Conner se abalanzó hacia el guerrero elite y lo atacó, el guerrero elite sacó su arpón e intentó golpear a Conner con el, pero Conner bloqueó el ataque con su sable de luz y cortó al guerrero elite, el cual cayó muerto en frente de Conner. Conner se volteó y vio que HK y Mission ya se habían encargado de los otros dos guerreros. Conner vio los cuerpos que yacían en la idea y se le prendió el foco. Se agachó al lado de los cadáveres y empezó a buscar entre las pertenecías.

"Conner, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Mission le preguntó.

"Si vamos a ir al Enclave de los Moradores de las Arenas, necesitamos un disfraz." Conner respondió, unos minutos más tarde, Conner encontró dos túnicas de guerreros elite y le dio una a Mission, después que se las pusieron; Mission, HK y él empezaron a caminar hacia el Enclave. Al llegar, vieron muchos Moradores de las Arenas haciendo guardia afuera del campamento, Conner respiró profundamente y pasaron a los guardias y entraron en el Enclave, pero cuando entraron, uno de los miembros del Enclave los reconoció. Él los llevó ante el Jefe y les quitaron las túnicas, dejándolos en la ropa que habían estado usando. Aunque Conner no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, él sabía que el Jefe no estaba muy feliz de tener extraños en su Enclave.

"Traducción: Parece que el Jefe no está muy feliz de vernos, maestro." HK dijo.

"Dile que no somos una amenaza." Conner le dijo a HK.

"Comentario: Como desees maestro." HK contestó y le habló al Jefe en su lengua, lo que causó que el Jefe respondiera.

"Traducción: Él no te cree maestro. Él dice que la especie humana no ha hecho más que invadir tierra sagrada." HK respondió.

"Pregúntale si hay alguna manera de que su gente deje de atacar a los trasportes." Conner dijo.

HK hizo lo que Conner preguntó, mientras el Jefe respondía la pregunta. "Traducción: El Jefe está planeando mudar a su tribu lejos de Anchorhead, pero para hacer esto necesita vaporadoras de humedad, si los tiene, los ataques cesarán."

Conner pensó por unos momentos. "Dile que le daremos lo que pide." Él dijo.

HK le tradujo esto al Jefe, y él respondió a lo que Conner había dicho. "Traducción: Él no te cree maestro, pero si regresas al Enclave con las vaporadoras de humedad, él parará los ataques. Tenemos permiso para entrar otra vez al Enclave una vez que hayamos regresado, pero ahora mismo, seremos escoltados fuera del Enclave."

Uno de los guerreros del Jefe escoltó al trio fuera del Enclave, Conner y los otros dos regresaron a Anchorhead, cuando entraron en la ciudad, entraron en la oficina de Czerka y se acercaron a un Rodiano que estaba allí. Conner le preguntó si tenía vaporadoras de humedad. El Rodiano le dijo que sí, pero le dijo que solo tenía un modelo y le dijo a Conner que se lo vendería por 200 créditos; Conner accedió y compró las vaporadoras. Entonces el trio regreso con los Moradores de las Arenas y fueron recibidos por el mismo guerrero que los había escoltado unos momentos atrás. Una vez que estuvieron en frente del Jefe, HK se convirtió en el traductor.

"Traducción: El Jefe está sorprendido de ver que hayamos regresado maestro." HK dijo.

"Dile que tenemos sus vaporadoras de humedad." Conner dijo.

"Afirmación: Como desees maestro." HK dijo y habló en la lengua del Jefe. "Traducción: Él no te cree maestro, pero has hecho más que cualquier otro extraño, él parará los ataques y como signo de su promesa, te dará su bastón de arpón."

El Jefe caminó hacia Conner y le dio su bastón. Conner hizo una pequeña reverencia en frente del Jefe. "HK, pregúntale si puede liberar a los prisioneros que tiene." Conner dijo.

HK le comunicó esto al Jefe. "Traducción: Él liberará a los prisioneros. Somos libres de llevárnoslos." HK contestó.

"Bien, una última pregunta antes de irnos." Conner dijo.

"Comentario: No debemos tomar más de su tiempo, maestro." HK dijo.

"No te preocupes, será rápido." Conner respondió. "Pregúntale si sabe algo sobre un mapa estelar."

"Traducción: Él dice que sí maestro. Él dice que lo que estás buscando está en el Mar de Dunas del Este, él te dará un mapa para ir hacia allá." HK dijo.

"Gracias." Conner dijo y se inclinó ante el Jefe mientras el trio dejaba esa sección del Enclave. Caminaron alrededor del Enclave hasta que llegaron a la sección donde estaban los prisioneros, Conner abrió las celdas donde estaban los Jawas de Izis, el Jawa que le había pedido ayuda a Conner, y él le dijo a los Jawas que se fueran a Anchorhead. Después abrió la otra celda y vio hacia adentro. Adentro había un Twi'lek azul igual a Mission.

"Gracias por salvarme, soy un…un ejecutivo muy importante de los Czerka." El Twi'lek dijo.

"Griff, soy Mission, ¿no me reconoces?" Mission dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que el Twi'lek era su hermano mayor.

"¿Mission? Sí, eres tú. Escuché que Taris había sido destruido, pero estás aquí, sana y salva. Oh…¡no lo puedo creer!, mi hermanita está viva." Griff dijo.

"Griff, me encontré con Lena unos días atrás y me dijo que fue tu decisión dejarme en Taris." Mission dijo.

"Ah…bueno…hehe…está la verdad y luego está la otra verdad, ¿sabes?" Griff dijo nerviosamente.

"Espera, ¿entonces es verdad?" Mission preguntó.

"Bueno, yo sabía que no querías dejar Taris, por eso te dejé ahí. Y lo hiciste muy bien." Griff respondió.

"¡No lo puedo creer Griff! No me hables, nunca de los nunca." Mission dijo molesta.

"Mission siempre ha sido temperamental, me perdonará, siempre lo hace." Griff dijo.

"No estoy muy seguro esta vez." Conner dijo. "Los Moradores dicen que eres libre de irte."

Gracias, ¿tienes algún crédito? Necesito saldar alguna deudas." Griff dijo.

Conner sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no traigo créditos." Él respondió.

Griff suspiró y le dijo adiós a Mission, pero ella lo ignoró. Después de que Griff se fue, el trio regresó a Anchorhead, cuando estaban entrando en la ciudad, una alarma empezó a sonar, advirtiendo que se aproximaba una tormenta de arena. El trio se apresuró a llegar al hangar y llegaron justo a tiempo, subieron a la nave y levantaron la rampa.

"HK, repórtate a la bodega de carga." Conner dijo.

"Afirmación: Como desees maestro." HK dijo y fue a la bodega de carga. Conner vio a HK alejarse y se volteó hacia Mission.

"Mission, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Mission respondió con tristeza.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" Conner preguntó. Mission asintió con la cabeza, Bastila escuchó la voz de Conner desde el hangar y fue a checar si ya había regresado. Ella necesitaba saber si él había encontrado la localización del mapa estelar, Cuanto estaba a punto de entrar en el hangar, se dio cuenta de que Conner estaba hablando con Mission. Ella no los podía escuchar, pero por la expresión de Mission, Bastila sabía que ella estaba molesta.

"Sé cómo te sientes." Conner dijo. "Puede ser difícil de admitir que las personas que más admiremos nos dejen atrás."

"Lo sé. Es solo que no conocía a mi hermano." Mission dijo.

Conner puso su mano en el hombro de Mission. "No estás sola en esto Mission, todos estamos aquí para ti. Siempre contarás con nosotros, seremos tu nueva familia, así que no dudes en hablar con nosotros cuando tengas dudas o miedos."

"Seré el hermano mayor que siempre quisiste."

Mission abrazó a Conner y le agradeció; dejó el hangar y fue a su cuarto. Conner notó a Bastila en el arco de la puerta y le sonrió.

"Hola." Conner dijo.

"Hola." Ella contestó y entró en el hangar. "¿Encontraste el mapa estelar?" preguntó.

Conner asintió y cruzó sus brazos en frente de su pecho. "Sip, está dentro de una cueva en el Mar de Dunas del Este. Podemos ir mañana." Dijo.

"Bien." Ella contestó. "Te vi hablando con Mission."

"Sí, está molesta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Encontramos a su hermano Griff, pero es un patán. Admitió haberla dejado en Taris."

"Pobre Mission, ¿estará bien?"

"Sí, le dije que todos estamos aquí para ella." Una sonrisa tenue apareció en el rostro de Bastila. "Eso es algo muy dulce de tu parte." Le dijo. Conner soltó una risita y se inclinó contra la pared de metal. "Bueno, será mejor que me dé una ducha; tengo dos kilos extra de arena en mis botas." Conner dijo caminando hacia el baño. Después de 10 minutos bajo el agua helada de la regadera, Conner salió de la regadera y se vistió con sus pantalones caqui y sus botas cafés. Mientras estaba terminando de secarse la cara, podía escuchar a los demás discutiendo sobre jugar pazaak o ajedrez, Conner solamente sonrió.

Salió del baño y cruzó el pasillo, él vio que Carth, Canderous, Zaalbar, Mission y T3 estaban jugando pazaak y, al parecer Mission y T3 estaban ganando. Conner entró en la cocina buscando qué comer, cuando notó a Bastila sentada en la mesa leyendo su libro.

"Hey." Dijo.

"Hola." Ella respondió cerrando su libro y después lo puso encima de la mesa.

"Creo que prefieres estar aquí qué escuchar a los demás discutiendo a los demás acerca de pazaak, ¿verdad?" Él dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Bastila se rio entre dientes. "Sí pero creí que te gustaba estar con ellos."

"A veces me gusta estar solo." Conner respondió. "¿Quieres una taza de café?" preguntó.

"Oh…no gracias." Bastila contestó. Conner sonrió y se levantó, fue a la barra y se sirvió algo de café en una taza y se sentó otra vez.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó.

"Una historia acerca de una chica que se convierte en la heroína principal de su planeta." Bastila contestó.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Conner preguntó, Bastila le dio el libro y Conner empezó a hojearlo. Mientras Conner estaba hojeando el libro, Bastila lo vio con gran admiración. Ella miró cuidadosamente su rostro, él era un hombre apuesto y ella ahora lo sabía. Conner tenía la piel clara y su cara siempre estaba rasurada con una sombra ligera, pero ahora se había dejado crecer una perilla corta. Pero lo que encontró muy interesante, fue su cabello, no podía decir que tipo de color tenía. Incluso, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Conner sin camisa cada vez que caminaba alrededor de la nave después de una ducha. Una risita escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Conner la mirara con extrañeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Nada, estaba viendo tu cabello." Contestó.

"¿Ahora te gusta mi cabello?" Preguntó en son de broma.

"Lo encuentro interesante."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, donde tu cabello es más corto tiene un tono más oscuro y donde tienes tu fleco, es un color más claro." Ella dijo.

"¿Lo que quieres saber es de qué color es mi cabello?" preguntó.

Ella asintió. "El color de mi cabello es café claro, pero lo mantengo así desde que me uní a la República." Él contestó.

"Es bueno saber ese detalle." Ella contestó. Conner sonrió y tomó su café. Él tamboreó sus dedos contra la taza por unos minutos mientras el silencio inundó el cuarto.

"Sé que ya te hablé de mí, pero me gustaría saber más sobre ti." Conner dijo unos momentos más tarde.

"Bueno, supongo que necesitas saber más sobre mí ya que estamos viajando juntos." Bastila respondió. "Yo vengo de Talravin, fui encontrada sensible a la Fuerza a muy joven edad, como la mayoría de los Padawans, así que el Consejo Jedi me reclutó para ser entrenada."

"Sonaste muy triste cuando dijiste eso." Conner dijo.

Bastila suspiró. "A veces no podemos esconder las emociones del corazón." Ella respondió.

"¿Dejaste a alguien a quién amabas atrás?" Conner preguntó.

"Sí, recuerdo que a quien más extrañaba era a mi padre, él me amaba y se quedó con el corazón destrozado cuando me fui, pero mi madre no estaba muy triste cuando me dio a la Orden." Ella dijo.

"¿No te llevabas bien con ella?"

"No, ella presionó a mi padre para que buscara tesoros. Ella amaba vivir en la riqueza y yo la odiaba por eso."

Conner bajó la vista y miró la mesa. "Bueno, debo ir a descansar; tenemos un día largo mañana." Él dijo unos minutos después levantándose. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La mañana siguiente Conner se levantó temprano y empezó a preparar un pequeño kit para ir al Mar de Dunas del Este. Mientras estaba preparando la mochila, Bastila entró en la bodega de carga.

"Buenos días." Ella dijo.

"Hola." Él respondió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Estoy preparando las mochilas con las cosas que necesitamos para ir al Mar de Dunas del Este. No queremos morir allá afuera o que nos maten sin los medpacs, ¿verdad?" Dijo.

"Sí, tienes razón."

"Bueno, nos iremos después del mediodía, empieza a empacar las cosas que necesitarás, Carth y HK también nos van a acompañar."

"Todavía no sé porque compraste un droide sediento de sangre. Siempre nos ve como objetivos." Bastila dijo.

Conner se rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes, hablaré con HK." Respondió.

Horas después, el grupo estaba terminando de empacar las cosas que se llevarían con ellos mientras buscaban el mapa estelar. "Oh, tengo que hacer algo antes de irnos." Conner dijo repentinamente.

"¿Qué es?" Carth preguntó.

"Necesito decirle a la gerente de los Czerka que los Moradores de las Arenas pararon sus ataques." Él contestó.

"Ve, te esperaremos." Carth dijo.

"Regreso en unos minutos." Conner dijo y se bajó de la nave.

"¡Conner espera!" Bastila dijo mientras lo seguía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Voy contigo, estoy aburrida de caminar en círculos dentro de la nave." Ella contestó.

"Okay." Él respondió. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Czerka, entraron y Conner le enseñó a la gerente el bastón, ella estaba aliviada y le dio a Conner 200 créditos por el bastón. Una vez que salieron de la oficina, una Twi'lek amarilla se acercó a ellos.

"Disculpa; ¿eres Bastila, la hija de Helena?" La Twi'lek preguntó.

"Soy ella, ¿cómo conoce el nombre de mi madre?" Bastila preguntó.

"Trabajé para tu padre hace algunos años, tu madre me enseño algunos holocrones con imágenes de ti antes de irte." La Twi'lek respondió.

"¿Nos puede decir de que se trata esto señorita?" Bastila preguntó. "Como ve, estamos apurados."

"No seas grosera Bastila." Conner le dijo.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Solo quería preguntar por la condición de tu madre." La Twi'lek respondió.

"¿La condición de mi madre?" Bastila preguntó preocupada.

"Oh, ¿no sabías?" La Twi'lek preguntó triste. "Tu madre está enferma, la última vez que la vi, estaba desesperada buscándote."

"¿Te dijo algo acerca de mi padre?"

"No, de hecho no lo vi. Pero deberías ir y buscarla. La última vez que la vi, fue en una cantina aquí en Tatooine."

"Gracias." Bastila respondió. Después de que la Twi'lek se fue, Conner se acercó a Bastila.

"Princesa, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"No puedo creer que mi madre me esté buscando." Ella respondió.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si está en la cantina?" Él preguntó.

"No lo sé, parte de mi quiere preguntarle sobre mi padre y la otra no quiere verla." Respondió.

* * *

"Ven, vamos a buscar a tu madre." Él dijo. Ellos fueron hacia la cantina más cercana en Anchorhead, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, un alien de Duros les advirtió que un humano se había apoderado del lugar como si ella fuera la dueña. Después de dejar al Duros atrás, los dos Jedis entraron en la cantina y buscaron por todo el lugar. Cuando Bastila vio a su madre, ella respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella. Se paró al lado de la mesa mientras su madre la veía.

"Disculpa, ¿te conozco?" Helena preguntó.

"Soy yo madre, ¿o acaso no me reconoces?" Bastila preguntó.

"¿Qué esperabas? No he tenido una fotografía tuya desde que te fuiste." Helena respondió.

"Tu sabías, como yo que comunicarnos sería imposible. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi padre?" Bastila dijo molesta.

"¿Así que no sabes, eh? Me lo imaginaba."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tu padre está muerto, Bastila."

La sangre de Bastila se congeló al escuchar estas palabras. "¿Muerto?" Ella preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas. "Es mejor que me digas que hiciste esta vez para matarlo."

"¿No es esta una adorable reunión? Tú, uno de sus amigos, ¿también tratas a tu madre de esta forma?" Helena preguntó algo molesta.

"Um…mi madre está muerta desde hace mucho tiempo atrás." Conner respondió.

"Bueno, supongo que me uniré a ella tarde o temprano." Helena dijo.

"¿Estás segura de que mi padre está muerto?" Bastila preguntó fríamente.

"¿Crees que te diría esto sin estar segura?" Helena preguntó. "Tu padre y otros cazadores fueron a buscar perlas kryat en el Mar de Dunas del Este, allí un dragón Kryat los atacó, un cazador vio cuando mataron a tu padre y huyó de allí."

"Quiero que busques su holocron y me lo traigas."

"¿Por qué quieres su holocron? ¿Para que puedas venderlo?"

"No, quiero que utilices ese juicio tuyo y busques el holocron, solo quiero ver a tu padre una última vez."

"No lo sé, estamos en una importante misión del Consejo, pregúntale a Conner si puede buscarlo."

"Bastila, ¿no quieres buscar los restos de tu padre?" Conner preguntó.

"¿Qué restos podría haber? Y con el ambiente de este planeta no creo que encontremos algo." Ella respondió fríamente pero también con un toque de tristeza.

Conner respiró profundamente y suspiró. "Buscaremos el holocron. Cuando lo tengamos, regresaremos." Él dijo.

"Aquí voy a esperar. Por favor, apúrense querida." Helena dijo.

Los dos Jedis salieron de la cantina, pero antes de que pudieran regresar al Halcón, Conner se paró en frente de Bastila. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Conner en voz baja.

"Sí." Ella respondió conteniendo las lágrimas. "Vamos, tenemos que encontrar el mapa estelar." Ella dijo y empezó a caminar. Después de regresar al Halcón, el pequeño grupo agarraron sus mochilas y se dirigieron hacia el Mar de Dunas del Este, cuando salieron de Anchorhead, Conner vio el mapa y señaló un pilar de rocas y le dijo al grupo que esa era la locación. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron al Mar de Dunas del Este, siguieron caminando y vieron una cueva enorme donde un dragón Kryat estaba viviendo. Afuera de la cueva había dos cazadores que estaban esperando cazar a la bestia, uno de ellos corrió directamente hacia la cueva pero el dragón lo mató. Conner y el grupo se acercaron al cazador Twi'lek, él se introdujo con el nombre de Komad Fortuna, y él le dijo a Conner qué estaba cazando al dragón debido a una larga tradición familiar, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Conner accedió a ayudar a Komad, él le dijo a Conner que necesitaban atraer al dragón fuera de la cueva donde él había plantado granadas. Conner y el grupo vieron una manada de Banthas y los atrajeron a la cueva, pero fueron atacados por otra tribu de los Moradores de las Arenas, después de matarlos, volvieron a atraer a la manada hacia la cueva, cuando el dragón salió de la cueva las granadas empezaron a explotar y mataron al dragón. Komad agradeció a Conner por haber matado al dragón y regresó a Anchorhead. El grupo entró y buscó el mapa estelar, una vez que se pararon en frente de la máquina, el mapa estelar apareció, pero también estaba incompleto. Conner lo descargó en su datapad y Carth dijo:

"¿Alguien más siente que estamos encontrando estas cosas por casualidad?"

"Tal vez, tal vez no. HK monta guardia afuera de la cueva." Conner dijo.

"Como desees maestro." HK dijo y montó guardia fuera de la cueva.

* * *

Conner caminó alrededor de la cueva y encontró un holocron pequeño; lo levantó y limpió la arena que tenía. Él vio que el holocron tenía un nombre escrito, la primer letra que vio fue una N. Limpió la arena y se reveló un apellido. _S-H-A-N. Shan._ Conner había encontrado el holocron del padre de Bastila. Tomó aire y caminó hacia ella.

"Hola." Dijo.

"Hola." Ella respondió. "¿hay algún problema?" preguntó cuando notó una mirada de preocupación en su cara.

Conner sacudió su cabeza y le enseñó el holocron. "Es el holocron de tu padre."

El rostro de Bastila cambió drásticamente, ella tomó el holocron y se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca. Conner se volteó hacia Carth. "¿Puedes esperar afuera con HK?" preguntó.

Carth lo miró y miró a Bastila. "Claro." Él respondió y salió de la cueva. Conner se volteó para ver a Bastila y vio que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, pero estaba fallando, mientras veía imágenes de ella y su padre, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, entonces cerró sus ojos agarrando el holocron cerca de ella. Conner caminó hacia ella y se agachó hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos.

"Princesa, ¿estás bien?" preguntó. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Conner mirándola con preocupación. Ella necesitaba que alguien la apoyara, así que rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Conner y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Conner. Conner estaba sorprendido, pero aun así, él rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Por primera vez, desde que habían comenzado su viaje, Conner vio que la fuerza de Bastila era una ilusión. La sintió temblar en sus brazos.

"Está bien princesa, aquí estoy, te tengo." Conner dijo con una voz amable.

"Lo extraño mucho." Ella dijo entre sollozos, Conner sintió que sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de su cuello.

"Lo sé." Él dijo sosteniéndola más cerca. Una eternidad pasó para Conner y Bastila, él la besó tiernamente en la cabeza y descansó su barbilla encima de su cabeza. Ella empezó a sentirse cansada después de llorar por largo tiempo, separó su rostro lentamente de su hombro y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Bastila se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Conner y sintió como él le estaba dando todo su apoyo por medio del vínculo. Ella quería saber quién era este hombre en realidad, este no era el Señor Oscuro que había enfrentado en ese puente meses atrás. Por alguna razón, Bastila sabía que este era el Revan real, no el monstruo que todos conocían, una sonrisa tenue apareció en su cara.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Él preguntó quedamente.

"Mejor, gracias." Ella respondió viéndolo. Conner vio que sus ojos todavía estaban rojos, con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, así que él decidió limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Ella miró directamente a los ojos de él y se dio cuenta del hermoso color ámbar dorado que tenían sus ojos.

"Tienes…ojos muy bonitos." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa leve.

"Gracias. Tú también tienes bonitos ojos princesa." Él respondió sonriendo. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro por un rato; Conner dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Bastila mientras sus rostros se acercaban, solo estaban unos centímetros aparte, Bastila podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápido y, sin pensarlo, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del momento, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar más lejos…

"¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto!" La voz de Carth dijo desde la entrada de la cueva.

"Genial." Conner murmuró. "¿Qué es?" Conner preguntó.

"Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos." Carth respondió.

Conner suspiró y miró a Bastila. "Vamos." Él dijo con una sonrisa leve. Los dos Jedis salieron corriendo de la cueva y pararon al lado de Carth y HK. Conner miró a la distancia y vio unos speeders con cinco personas caminando hacia ellos.

"Pregunta: ¿Puedo eliminar a las bolsas de carne, maestro?" HK preguntó.

"No, espera HK." Conner respondió. "¿Quién...?" preguntó pero se dio cuenta quién era el hombre.

"¿Nord? Creí que ese bastardo estaba muerto."

"¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió?" Carth preguntó.

"No pensaste que se desharían tan fácil de mí, ¿verdad?" Calo dijo.

"Te vi morir una vez Calo, no creas que no lo volveré a ver." Conner dijo.

Calo se rio entre dientes. "Eres valiente, pero también muy estúpido. Esta vez no hay Sith, así que no habrá sorpresas. Es hora de la función muchachos."

Conner necesitaba un plan. "Carth; tú y HK serán nuestros refuerzos. Bastila, tú y yo atacaremos a Calo." Dijo.

El grupo concordó y los dos Jedis encendieron sus sables dobles de luz y atacaron a Calo, Carth y HK concentraron su fuego en los matones de Calo. Calo aventó una granada hacia Conner y Bastila, pero lograron esquivarla y volvieron a atacar a Calo. Después de que dos de los matones de Calo cayeran muertos, uno de los matones restantes le disparó a Carth hiriéndolo en el hombre. Conner vio lo que había pasado y se apresuró al lado de Carth, él alcanzó a ver una mancha de sangre que estaba creciendo en su hombro.

"HK, quédate con él." Conner le ordenó al droide.

"Respuesta: Como desees maestro." HK dijo.

Conner regresó a la pelea y cortó a los otros dos matones que estaban allí. Entonces, él y Bastila volvieron a atacar a Calo por última vez, esta vez Conner apuñaló a Calo en el pecho y él cayó muerto a los pies de ellos. Los dos Jedis desactivaron sus sables de luz y regresaron donde estaba el droide.

* * *

"¿Cómo está?" Bastila preguntó.

"No lo sé." Conner respondió. Se agachó al lado de Carth y puso su mano en su hombro sano. "Hola amigo, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Siento un ardor terrible que me recorre toda la espalda." Carth contestó.

"Necesitamos curar su hombro, montemos un campamento aquí y mañana regresaremos a Anchorhead" Conner dijo levantándose.

"¿Dónde quieres montar el campamento?" Bastila preguntó. Conner miró el paisaje y vio que los soles se estaban poniendo, entonces vio un lugar perfecto para poner el campamento, después de montar el campamento, Conner entró en la tienda con Carth para que lo pudiera curar.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Bastila preguntó.

"Sí, trae unas cuantas botellas con agua, necesito que pongas el agua en un pequeño tazón, necesito limpiar la herida." Conner explicó.

Bastila concordó e hizo lo que Conner le dijo, minutos después, entró con el tazón lleno de agua. Conner le dio las gracias y ella salió de la tienda.

"Genial. Ahora tengo que lavar mi chamarra favorita." Carth dijo cuando vio su chamarra naranja manchada con sangre.

"Realmente adoras esa chamarra, ¿verdad?" Conner dijo agarrando un pedazo de tela.

"Mi madre me la dio cuando cumplí dieciocho. Fue la última cosa que me dio antes de que me uniera a la flota de la República." Carth le dijo a Conner mientras él limpiaba la herida.

Él se rio entre dientes y agarró algo de su cuello. "Esto fue lo único que mi padre me dio." Él respondió enseñándole a Carth un collar que tenía su placa de identificación y algunos objetos.

"Déjame adivinar, nunca te llevaste bien con tu padre." Carth dijo. Conner asintió mientras estaba vendando el hombro de Carth. Después, inyectó algo de kolto y un sedante en su hombro. Después de que Carth se durmió, Conner salió de la tienda.

* * *

"¿Cómo está Carth?" Bastila preguntó.

"Va a estar bien. Suturé la herida, inyecté kolto y un sedante en su hombro. Dormirá toda la noche." Conner respondió.

"Es bueno escuchar eso." Ella dijo, una brisa fría pasó a través del campamento haciendo que Bastila temblara.

"¿Tienes frio?" Conner preguntó.

"Un poco." Bastila contestó.

Conner se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio, ella la agarró y se cubrió con ella. "¿Te puedo decir algo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Él contestó.

"Creo que te juzgué antes de tiempo. Estaba equivocada contigo." Dijo.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Él preguntó no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

"Cuando te conocí, creí que eras infantil y que no te interesaba la situación, pero has cambiado." Ella contestó. "Debo decir que cuando hacías tus bromas, creí que eras un…" Ella intentó buscar la palabra correcta. "Inmaduro."

Conner soltó una risita. "¿Ahora soy un inmaduro?" Preguntó en son de broma.

"Solo estaba buscando una palabra." Ella dijo empujándolo un poco.

"Oh, ¿ahora eres fuerte?" Él preguntó todavía jugando con ella.

"Sí." Ella respondió en son de burla. Conner se empezó a levantar, también Bastila lo hizo. "Conner, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Nada." Sin pensarlo, Bastila empezó a correr lejos de Conner, pero él empezó a perseguirla. Los dos Jedis corrieron lejos del campamento, HK sólo los vio pero se quedó cuidando el campamento. Ellos corrieron por las dunas hasta que Conner alcanzó a agarrarla por detrás y la levantó del suelo, pero él no esperó que ella le diera un codazo en las costillas. Conner la soltó y ella se alejó de él. Conner se recuperó y continuó persiguiendo a Bastila. Ella se detuvo y empezó a caminar de espaldas, ella nunca notó una pequeña piedra y se tropezó con ella, afortunadamente, ella agarró la camisa de Conner y lo jaló con ella hacia abajo. Los dos rodaron por la duna hasta que pararon, ella estaba encima de él mientras Conner se estaba riendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos notaron la posición comprometedora en la que estaban. Bastila se levantó y se sentó en la arena al igual que Conner.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio debajo de las estrellas. Conner quitó un mechón de cabello de Bastila de su cara y descansó su mano en su mejilla. Ella se veía muy hermosa debajo de las estrellas. Ella lo miró con gran admiración, él era guapo, y allí, lejos de la fogata, sus ojos lucían como luces cálidas para ella. El tiempo desapareció para los dos Jedis, como si fueran los únicos en el universo. Entonces, la realidad la despertó.

"¿Conner?" Ella preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Sí?" Él preguntó.

"Creo…creo que debemos regresar antes de que HK piense que algo malo te pasó."

Conner suspiró. "De acuerdo." Él se levantó y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y él la ayudó a levantarse, los dos regresaron al campamento.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban viendo las estrellas.

"¿Ves esa?" Preguntó apuntando al cielo. Bastila asintió. "Ese es el sistema de Arkanis y ese es el sistema de Naboo."

"No había hecho esto en un largo tiempo." Bastila respondió.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste esto?" Conner preguntó.

"Cuando tenía cinco. Fue la última vez que estuve con mi padre." Ella respondió tristemente.

"Lo siento, no quise…"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, está bien. Debo aprender a controlar mis emociones."

"Oye, no te debes disculpar." Él dijo rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. "Solo eres humana." Él la abrazó, ella sentía la seguridad que Conner le estaba dando y ella decidió quedarse cerca de él. Unos minutos después, Conner se recargó en una roca con Bastila todavía en sus brazos. Aunque su mente le estaba diciendo que debía romper el abrazo, ella no escuchó. El único sonido que los dos Jedis escuchaban era el sonido de la madera quemándose y sus respiraciones. Bastila puso un brazo alrededor de él y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. Una hora después, Conner todavía estaba viendo las estrellas y vio hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta de que Bastila ya estaba dormida, él sonrió y la cubrió con la cobija.

"Dulces sueños princesa." Él dijo y finalmente se durmió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al día siguiente, Conner se despertó primero, él abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo y vio que Bastila seguía dormida en su pecho.

"Oye princesa, despierta." Él le susurró a ella.

Ella se movió en su sueño y se acurró más hacia él. "Por favor, no me digas que ya es de mañana." Ella dijo en voz soñolienta.

Conner sonrió. "Odio darte malas noticias pero sí, ya es de mañana." Dijo.

"Odio levantarme temprano." Ella respondió.

"Creí que todos los Jedis amaban levantarse al amanecer." Él dijo casi riéndose.

Ella soltó una risita. "Tú y yo somos las excepciones, prefiero levantarme después del amanecer."

Conner volvió a sonreír. Momentos más tarde, Bastila abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, vio que Conner le estaba sonriendo y ella le regresó la sonrisa.

"Bueno, necesito ver cómo está Carth." Conner dijo levantándose.

"¿Tienes un plan para regresar a Anchorhead?" Bastila preguntó.

"Sí, ¿ves esos speeders?" Él preguntó mientras apuntaba a los speeders que, hasta ayer, le pertenecían a Calo y sus matones. "Vamos a llevarnos uno y regresaremos a Anchorhead. Será más rápido y más cómodo para Carth, no creo que él quiera cruzar el Mar de Dunas en su condición."

"Sí, tienes razón." Ella respondió. Conner entró en la tienda y vio que Carth ya estaba despierto, pero se sentía algo mareado debido al sedante. Conner le preguntó cómo estaba y él le respondió que todo estaba dando vueltas. Conner le dijo que no se preocupara y después de unos minutos levantaron el campamento. Conner ayudó a Carth para que entrara en el speeder, después él, Bastila y HK entraron en el speeder. Conner encendió el speeder y regresaron a Anchorhead. Regresaron al hangar donde estaba el Halcón y subieron a la nave.

* * *

Conner llevó a Carth a la bahía médica y aplicó más kolto en la herida. Después de eso, Carth regresó a su cuarto e intentó descansar. Mientras tanto, Conner aprovechó para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Bastila hizo lo mismo y después de tomar una ducha, los dos se sentaron a la mesa para comer. Conner podía sentir la inquietud de Bastila mientras ella veía su comida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"¿Huh? Oh sí, estoy bien." Ella contestó.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Ella suspiró. "No, no sé como decir esto; creí que podría hacer esto sola, pero ahora…"

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Quiero hablar con mi madre, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo."

Conner prensó por un momento, respiró profundamente y preguntó, "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"¿Lo harías?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Solo si tú lo decides." Él respondió.

Ella asintió con su cabeza. "Sí."

Unas horas después, Conner y Bastila salieron de la nave y empezaron a caminar hacia la cantina. Cuando llegaron, ella se paró en frente de la puerta.

"No sé si puedo hacer esto Conner." Dijo.

"Vamos, yo estaré ahí, no importa que pase." Él dijo gentilmente.

Bastila sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero aun así estaba asustada. "Estoy asustada Conner. Tengo miedo de confrontar el pasado." Ella le dijo bajando su cabeza.

Conner se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su brazo. "Oye, sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes por qué?" preguntó. Ella lo miró con confusión. "Porque eres la más inteligente, sorprendente y la más hermosa mujer que he conocido."

"Conner…" Ella dijo tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo.

"Princesa está bien tener miedo, a veces es difícil dar el primer paso."

Bastila respiró profundamente y miró fijamente los ojos dorados de Conner. "¿No irás a ningún lado, verdad?" preguntó.

"No, voy a estar ahí contigo." Él respondió. Bastila tomó aire y agarró la mano de Conner mientras caminaban dentro de la cantina. Después caminaron hacia la mesa de Helena.

"Regresaron. ¿Tienes el holocron contigo?" preguntó.

"Sí madre, lo tengo pero no sé si te lo quiero dar." Bastila contestó.

"¿Me vas a negar incluso eso? Solo soy una mujer moribunda que quiere ver a su esposo una última vez." Helena dijo.

"¿Crees que no recuerdo las peleas?" Bastila preguntó. "Recuerdo que amabas vivir en la riqueza, es por eso que mi padre iba a buscar tesoros."

"Niña tonta, tienes una manera rara de recordar las cosas. Tu padre…"

"No, por favor madre. No quiero pelear contigo. Sólo quiero saber porque me diste a la Orden." Bastila dijo tristemente.

Helena tomó aire. "Tu padre amaba ir en busca de tesoros. Él me dijo que quería llevarte con él, pero yo no accedí. Es por eso que decidí darte a los Jedis."

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" Bastila preguntó.

"¿Qué crees que te hubiéramos enseñado de todos esos viajes? Nada, además esa no era vida para alguien tan talentosa como tú." Helena contestó.

"Tu padre vino a buscar perlas kryat para pagar mis tratamientos, pero…"

"¿Tus tratamientos?"

"Estoy muriendo Bastila, no mentí acerca de eso. Le dije a tu padre que me dejara ir pero ya sabes cómo era, testarudo como tú."

"¿Qué quieres hacer con el holocron de mi padre?" preguntó.

"Consérvalo; estaré feliz sabiendo que tú lo tienes." Helena dijo.

"¿A dónde irás?" Bastila preguntó.

"No importa cariño." Helena contestó.

Bastila buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo dio a su madre. "Ten, toma estos 500 créditos, es todo lo que tengo. Ve a Coruscant y busca un doctor, quiero hablar contigo después de que esto termine." Explicó.

"Gracias y dijiste que tenías cosas importantes que hacer. Ve y has a tu padre y a mí orgullosos." Helena dijo y miró a Conner. "¡Tú! Cuida a mi hija, ¿Me oíste?"

"Como si me dejara." Conner respondió.

"Bueno, la obligas a que lo haga." Helena dijo.

Después de despedirse de su madre, Bastila y Conner salieron de la cantina. Conner respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella.

* * *

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó.

"Sí, ¿cómo te sientes?" Él preguntó.

"Mejor, gracias por ayudarme." Ella contestó.

Conner sonrió. "Sé que tal vez quieras estar sola por ahora, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, podemos caminar alrededor de Anchorhead. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos regresar al Halcón." Él le dijo.

"No, no quiero regresar a la nave todavía. Prefiero caminar alrededor del puerto." Ella contestó.

Los dos caminaron alrededor de Anchorhead hasta que llegaron a una plaza pequeña y se sentaron en una banca, los soles se estaban poniendo y el cielo tenía un color romántico; rosa, azul, púrpura y naranja hacían el contraste en el cielo.

"Sé que ya te conté de mi familia, pero me gustaría escuchar sobre la tuya." Bastila dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

"No hay mucho que decir, nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre era un borracho, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo. A veces pensé que él tomaba para olvidar que yo existía. Me volví independiente a una edad muy temprana porque mi padre estaba rara vez en la casa."

"¿Es por eso que actuabas tan infantil?" Ella preguntó.

Conner se rio. "Sí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar con niños de mi misma edad. Cuando cumplí catorce decidí escapar de casa, recuerdo que un día agarré mi mochila llena con ropa y comida, tomé los créditos que había ganado haciendo trabajos y solo me fui. Nunca volví a ver a mi padre después de eso. Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, un grupo de contrabandistas me invitaron a unirme a su grupo, fue ahí cuando inicié mi carrera como contrabandista. Para los dieciocho años yo ya había estado en casi todos los sectores del Borde Exterior." Él dijo. Bastila sentía su dolor; ella se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era por haber conocido a sus padres antes de unirse a la Orden.

"Conner, lo siento." Ella dijo y agarró su mano.

Conner se volteó a verla y ella notó una lágrima en su ojo y la limpió suavemente con su pulgar y dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Conner. Él sonrió y volvió a mirar la puesta de los soles. Bastila recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Conner y los dos se quedaron en silencio por minutos, pero para ellos fueron como horas. Algunas horas después regresaron al Halcón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Halcón despegó de Anchorhead y trazaron ruta a Kashyyyk. Esta vez, el que estaba piloteando el Halcón era Conner, después de todo Carth estaba herido. El viaje tomó tres días, en ese tiempo; Zaalbar pasó la mayoría del tiempo muy callado, él apenas le hablaba a alguien, la única excepción era Mission. Conner intentó hablar con él pero Zaalbar no estaba de buen humor. Un día antes de que el Halcón llegara a Kashyyyk, el grupo estaba en la bodega principal de la nave, Canderous y Mission estaban jugando pazaak; Carth, T3 y Juhuani estaban de espectadores. Conner estaba sentado al lado de Zaalbar; él necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con el wookie, así que intentó hablar de nuevo con él.

"Hey Zaalbar, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

" _Temo que no, Conner."_ Zaalbar contestó.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar.

" _Debí haberte avisado sobre lo que encontraremos en mi mundo natal."_ Zaalbar contestó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

" _Mission probablemente te dijo que dejé mi mundo natal, pero la verdad es que fui exiliado."_

Conner miró al wookie con confusión. " _Me enteré de que mi hermano estaba haciendo tratos con los esclavizadores y yo lo ataqué. Pero cuando mi padre se enteró de lo que había hecho, él se rehusó a creerme y fui exiliado por haber usado mis garras. Siempre seré recordado como un demente."_ Zaalbar se explicó.

"No te preocupes Zaalbar, en cuanto se presente el problema, lo resolveremos." Conner aseguró.

" _No tengo mucha esperanza."_

En la noche, Conner estaba caminando hacia su cuarto cuando notó a Canderous en la bodega de carga, él estaba limpiando su rifle Mandaloriano. Conner entró en la bodega de carga y se recargó en la bodega de carga.

"Hola Canderous."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Me estaba preguntando si sabías algo sobre Kashyyyk."

"¿El planeta de dónde viene la alfombra caminante?" Canderous pensó por un segundo. "No, nunca estuvimos interesados en invadir planetas del Borde Medio."

"¿Alguna vez fuiste a Dxun cuando estabas con los contrabandistas?" Canderous le preguntó a Conner.

"Sí, dos veces, después de las Guerras Mandalorianas." Conner respondió y le enseñó a Canderous el collar que tenía una pieza de metal. "Esto es parte de un sable de luz; lo encontré afuera de un viejo puesto Mandaloriano."

"Creo que esa pieza de metal es del sable de luz de Revan." Canderous dijo.

"Estás bromeando." Conner dijo.

"No." Canderous dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tampoco yo lo creí, hasta que otro Mandaloriano me contó lo que pasó."

Conner estaba a punto de preguntarle a Canderous pero él empezó a contar la historia.

"El joven Mandaloriano me dijo que Revan y sus seguidores atacaron el puesto Mandaloriano por sorpresa, así que uno de los generales de más confianza de Mandalore dirigió el ataque contra Revan. El chico dijo que alcanzó a ver cuándo el general fue capaz de destruir el sable de luz de Revan usando solo su espada. Pero, de alguna forma Revan logró sacar otro sable de luz de su cinturón y mató al general. Después de eso, algunos Mandalorianos lograron escapar y decirle a Mandalore lo que había pasado."

"Y ahí fue cuando la República tomó control de Dxun, ¿verdad?" Conner preguntó.

"Sí." Canderous respondió. "Meses después escuché que había algo diferente en Revan, era el mismo gran estratega pero con una esencia oscura." Dijo.

* * *

Después de tres días el Halcón llegó a Kashyyyk, era de noche cuando llegó así que el grupo decidió esperar hasta la mañana para descender y buscar el mapa estelar. Después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir. Alrededor de la madrugada, Conner experimentó otra visión, esta vez él estaba en el suelo del bosque, podía escuchar los animales que vivían allí. Entonces, vio el mapa estelar al lado de una gran computadora. Conner se despertó y respiró profundamente. Después de ducharse, comió su desayuno y minutos después encontró a Bastila en la bodega principal esperándolo.

"La Fuerza nos ha dado otra visión." Dijo.

"Sí, parecía que estaba en el bosque." Conner respondió.

"Eso es raro, sólo los wookies más valientes descienden a las tierras sombrías. No hay duda de que las cosas tendrán sentido cuando encontremos la locación del mapa estelar." Concluyó. Entonces notó que Conner estaba distraído.

"¿Estás bien? Parece que estás distraído."

"¿Qué? Oh…sí, estoy bien."

Minutos después el grupo estaba en la bodega principal, Conner les dijo que necesitaban buscar información acerca del mapa estelar. Conner organizó un pequeño grupo; Zaalbar, Juhuani, Bastila y él serían los encargados de buscar respuesta acerca del mapa estelar, por supuesto, Zaalbar no estaba muy feliz de dejar el Halcón que digamos. Cinco minutos después, el grupo bajó del Halcón y fueron detenidos por el gerente a cargo del puerto, quién les dijo que debían pagar la cuota. Conner la pagó y el gerente le preguntó a Conner si necesitaba un traductor debido a Zaalbar, pero él le dijo que entendía la lengua wookie. Después de caminar un rato, salieron del puerto y llegaron a la Gran Calzada, donde encontraron un grupo de oficiales Czerka hablando sobre encargarse de un cadáver wookie.

Conner preguntó qué había pasado, pero el capitán Czerka le dijo que el wookie debía ser controlado. Por supuesto, esto no le gustó nada a Zaalbar, pero antes de que pudiera atacar a los Czerka, Conner lo detuvo. Conner le dijo a los Czerka que nunca volverían a lastimar a otro wookie, los oficiales se rieron y le dijeron que era un tonto, una pelea inició pero el grupo logró derrotar a los oficiales y continuaron su camino hasta que Zaalbar paró.

"Zaalbar, ¿qué ocurre?" Conner preguntó.

" _No debí haber venido Conner. Mi villa no está muy lejos de aquí."_ Zaalbar contestó.

"No te preocupes Zaalbar, si se presenta un problema, lo resolveremos."

" _No estoy muy seguro."_ Zaalbar dijo.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que encontraron un pequeño grupo de Jedis Oscuros. Cuando los Jedis Oscuros los vieron, uno de ellos dijo que Malak los estaba buscando.

Conner suspiró. "¿No se saben otra cosa?" Él preguntó agarrando su sable doble de luz.

El Jedi Oscuro le gruñó y se corrió hacia ellos, el grupo agarró sus armas y corrieron hacia los Jedis Oscuros. Conner peleó con el líder, mientras los demás pelaban con los otros Jedi Oscuros. Conner activó su sable doble azul y atacó al Jedi Oscuro, las hojas azules y rojas chocaron. El Jedi Oscuro tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y movió su sable e intentó golpear a Conner, pero él esquivó el ataque y giró su sable de luz. Cuando Conner intentó golpear al Jedi Oscuro, él bloqueó el golpe con una de las hojas y desactivó la otra, él golpeó a Conner con la empuñadura del sable de luz en la frente y Conner cayó al suelo.

"¡Conner!" Bastila exclamó cuando vio a Conner caer sobre el suelo de madera.

"Ustedes Jedis son débiles, no hay duda porque están perdiendo esta Guerra." El Jedi Oscuro dijo caminando hacia Conner. Conner intentó alcanzar su sable de luz pero el Jedi Oscuro lo golpeó en el estómago. Conner intentó recobrar el aliento pero el Jedi Oscuro se agachó y empezó a ahorcar a Conner.

"¡Lord Malak estará orgulloso cuando sepa que estás muerto!" El Jedi Oscuro dijo mientras Conner luchaba por librarse.

Bastila cortó al Jedi Oscuro en frente de ella y se apresuró hacia donde estaba Conner. "¡Déjalo ir!" Ella dijo corriendo hacia el Jedi Oscuro.

Pero el Jedi Oscuro siguió ahorcando a Conner, quién tenía un color rojo en su rostro. Afortunadamente, Bastila llegó justo a tiempo y apuñaló al Jedi Oscuro en el pecho y cayó al lado de Conner.

"Conner, ¿estás bien?" Ella se agachó al lado de él mientras Conner estaba tosiendo para recuperar el aliento.

"Sí…estoy…bien." Dijo jadeando. Se sentó en el piso y respiró profundamente.

"Estás herido." Ella dijo viendo un pequeño corte en la frente de Conner.

"No te preocupes, no es nada." Él respondió dándole una sonrisa tenue.

"Con cuidado." Ella dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Estoy bien." Él dijo y empezó a caminar pero el golpe en la cabeza hizo que Conner se sintiera algo mareado y perdió el equilibrio, pero Bastila lo agarró justo a tiempo.

"No lo creo." Ella dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de él. El grupo llegó a una división donde un wookie les dijo que habían traído a un demente con ellos y que Chuundar quería verlos. Una vez que estaban en la villa, Chuundar tomó a Zaalbar captivo y le dijo a Conner que le tenía que hacer un favor. Él necesitaba matar a otro wookie que estaba viviendo en las tierras sombrías y que estaba matando a los oficiales Czerka.

"¿Por qué quieres que haga tu trabajo sucio?" Conner preguntó.

" _Porque si accedes a hacerlo , liberaré a mi hermano y él regresará contigo."_ Chuundar contestó.

"¿Y si digo que no?" Conner volvió a preguntar.

" _Entonces no tendré más opción que matar a Zaalbar y a toda tu tripulación Conner Desman."_ Chuundar dijo.

Conner se sorprendió cuando escuchó las palabras de Chuundar. " _ **Conner**_." Escuchó a Bastila en su cabeza. Él miro sobre su hombro y vio una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

" _Haré muy fácil esto para ti, Conner Desman."_ Chuundar dijo lo que causó que Conner viera al wookie.

" _Tienes hasta mañana para hacer una decisión, tienes permiso para volver a entrar a la villa, pero no tienes permitido descender a las tierras sombrías hasta que hagas una decisión."_ Chuundar dijo.

" _Se pueden ir, mis guardias los escoltarán."_

"Espera, ¿Qué hay de Zaalbar?"

" _Él se queda hasta que hagas una decisión, y si haces la decisión correcta, él será una garantía de tu regreso."_

Los guardias wookies escoltaron al grupo fuera de la villa y ellos regresaron al Halcón. Cuando subieron a la nave, el resto del equipo los estaba esperando en la bodega principal.

"¡Regresaron!" Mission dijo abrazando a Conner, cuando rompió el abrazo, notó que alguien faltaba. "¿Dónde está gran Z?"

Conner frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y respiró profundamente. "Mission, Zaalbar fue capturado."

"¿Capturado?" La joven Twi'lek preguntó sorprendida. "¿Por quién?"

"Por su hermano mayor, Chuundar." Juhuani contestó.

"¿Zaalbar tiene un hermano mayor?" Carth preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Qué rayos pasó mientras estaban allá?"

Conner suspiró, "Estábamos caminando por la Gran Calzada cuando un wookie nos detuvo y dijo que habíamos traído un demente con nosotros." Explicó.

"¿Zaalbar?" Mission preguntó.

Conner asintió. "Sí, después nos dijo que Chuundar quería vernos así que fuimos escoltados a la villa. Ahí Chuundar le dijo a Zaalbar que él era el nuevo jefe, pero Zaalbar no estaba muy feliz y le preguntó a su hermano dónde estaba su padre. Chuundar le dijo que su padre, Freyyr había sido exiliado a las tierras sombrías después de que se enteró que Chuundar hacía trato con los Czerka."

"Así que Chuundar tiene a Zaalbar. ¿Por qué?" Carth preguntó.

"Él le pidió a Conner que le hiciera un favor." Juhuani contestó.

"¿Qué clase de favor?" Canderous preguntó.

Conner respiró hondo. "Quiere que yo mate un wookie." Los tres del grupo que se habían quedado en la nave se paralizaron cuando Conner dijo esto.

"¡¿Matar a un wookie?!" Carth preguntó sorprendido.

"¿De casualidad esa bola de pelos está loco?" Canderous preguntó, aunque no le agradaban mucho los wookies, él veía a Zaalbar como parte importante del equipo.

"¿Qué va a pasar si no matas al wookie, si dices que no?" Mission preguntó.

"Matará a Zaalbar." Conner respondió.

Mission se paralizó cuando escuchó esto, no quería perder a su mejor amigo. "No te preocupes Mission, no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Zaalbar o al wookie en las tierras sombrías." Conner dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Ella abrazó a Conner y dijo "Lo sé." Ella rompió el abrazo y se fue a su cuarto. Conner suspiró y se recargó contra el holoproyector.

"Estás sangrando." Carth dijo.

"¿Qué?" Conner preguntó.

"Tu cabeza…está sangrando." Carth dijo señalando la cabeza de Conner.

Conner puso sus dedos donde el Jedi Oscuro lo había golpeado horas antes, cuando checó sus dedos, había sangre sobre ellos.

"Déjame ver eso." Bastila dijo tratando de ver mejor la herida.

"Estoy bien. En serio." Conner dijo.

"No, no lo estás. Tú vienes conmigo." Ella dijo y le llevó a la bahía médica. Cuando llegaron, Bastila le dijo a Conner que se sentara en a mesa mientras ella preparaba algo.

"Princesa está bien. Estoy bien, solo tengo dolor de cabeza." Él dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto." Ella respondió poniendo un tazón al lado de él. Agarró una pequeña toalla y la mojó con el agua del tazón.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Voy a limpiar la cortada, así que quédate quieto." Ella respondió, Conner suspiró e hizo lo que Bastila le ordenó. Después de unos minutos, ella terminó de limpiar la herida. "Voy a usar la Fuera para curar la herida. No te muevas." Ella dijo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Conner y cerró sus ojos. Conner sintió una sensación cálida a lo largo de su cara y cabeza, sin saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo, puso su mano encima de la de Bastila y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Cuando la sensación cálida desapareció, los dos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de los cerca que estaban sus rostros.

"Yo…yo." Conner dijo aclarando la garganta con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. "Gracias." Él alcanzó a decir finalmente.

"No hay…de que." Bastila respondió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

"Debería…"

"Sí, tienes una decisión que hacer para mañana."

Conner se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches." Dijo.

"Buenas noches." Bastila contestó. Conner sonrió y se fue a dormir. Alrededor de la medianoche, Conner se movía en su sueño, afuera de la nave estaba lloviendo así que él se levantó al mismo tiempo en que un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Él estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad, vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que todavía era de noche. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y puso su cabeza en medio de sus manos. _Necesito aire fresco._ Pensó y se levantó; se puso su camisa blanca, sus botas cafés y su chaqueta roja y dejó el cuarto. Bajó de la nave y caminó debajo de la lluvia alejándose de la nave. Se paró debajo de la lluvia por minutos u horas, no estaba seguro, su mente estaba en otra parte. Él estaba mirando los pocos árboles wroshyr que se veían, nunca notó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

"¿Conner?" La voz preguntó.

Conner se dio la vuelta y vio a Bastila parada unos metros lejos de él. Su túnica Jedi estaba mojada al igual que su cabello pero no tanto como él. "Hola." Él dijo con una sonrisa leve.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella preguntó caminado hacia él.

"No podía dormir." Contestó. "He estado pensando en algo que el Maestro Vrook dijo antes de que nos fuéramos de Dantooine."

Bastila lo miró con preguntas en sus ojos. Conner tomó aire, "Cuando estaba entrenando bajo el Maestro Zhar, escuché a Vrook decir que estoy destinado a caer al lado Oscuro."

"Siento que la galaxia entera está vigilando cada movimiento que hago y en el momento en que cometa un error, me dirán que estoy destinado a fallar o al lado Oscuro." Él dijo cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho.

"Y ahora tenemos la situación de Chuundar teniendo cautivo a Zaalbar, no quiero matar al wookie, pero no quiero que Chuundar mate a Zaalbar."

"Conner, no creo que vayas a fallar." Ella dijo poniendo sus manos encima de los brazos de Conner. "Sé que debes estar harto de mis lecturas acerca del lado Oscuro y…todo lo demás, pero sé qué harás la decisión correcta." Ella sintió como sus músculos se relajaron; Conner bajó sus brazos y le dio una sonrisa leve.

Sin pensarlo, ella se inclinó hacia arriba pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y miró a hacia otro lado, Conner puso su mano en su mejilla y volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba él, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dorados de él y se perdió en ellos. Conner se inclinó hacia ella; ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido mientras su rostro se acercaba, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella y cayeron en un beso. Era una nueva y dulce experiencia para Bastila, ella descansó su mano en la mejilla de Conner, pero la realidad la despertó, de mala gana ella se separó del beso.

"Lo…siento. Pero…yo" Conner dijo pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"¿Podemos olvidarnos de esto por favor?" Ella preguntó con una voz suave.

Él tomó su mano lejos de su boca y la bajó. "¿Quieres olvidarte del beso?" preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Conner respiró profundamente y dijo "Seguro." Ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos, ella vio una mirada triste en los ojos de él. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a caminar hacia la nave.

"¿No vienes?" preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Adelántate, yo regresaré a la nave en unos minutos."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bastila intentó evitar a Conner, estaba confundida. ¿Por qué lo había besado anoche? Ella no estaba segura, pero para calmarse, recitó el Código Jedi cada vez que recordaba el beso. La buena noticia para ella fue que Conner no estaba alrededor y ella no lo notó hasta la tarde. Ella entró en la bodega principal donde estaban Canderous, Mission y los droides.

"Sé que debí haber preguntado esto hace tiempo pero ¿han visto a Conner?" Bastila preguntó.

"Regresó a la villa." Mission respondió.

"Sí, se levantó temprano y se llevó a Naranja y a la Cathar con él." Canderous dijo.

"¿Por qué no me avisó?" Bastila preguntó.

"Dijo que no quería despertarte. Han estado todo el día en la villa, estoy preocupada por Zaalbar." Mission dijo con tristeza.

El sonido de la rampa rompió el silencio que había caído en la bodega principal. Carth, Juhuani y Conner entraron en la bodega principal. "Por fin regresaron, ¿Qué les tomó todo el día?" Canderous preguntó.

"Pasamos el día discutiendo el trato con Chuundar." Conner respondió.

"¿Y qué pasó?" Mission preguntó.

"Conner decidió aceptar el trato de Chuundar; bajará a las tierras sombrías." Carth respondió.

"¿Vas a matar al wookie?" Bastila preguntó sorprendida.

Conner sacudió su cabeza. "No, lo voy a convencer para que se una a nosotros y peleé contra Chuundar para liberar a Zaalbar." Respondió.

"Necesito dos voluntarios que quieran venir conmigo a las tierras sombrías." Conner dijo y Canderous levantó la mano.

"Comentario: Será un placer descender a una tierra plagada de grandes bolsas de carne, maestro." HK dijo.

"De acuerdo HK, los otros quédense aquí, volveremos en dos días." Conner dijo.

"Conner, yo quiero ir." Bastila dijo.

"Lo siento princesa, no esta vez." Él respondió, Bastila estaba sorprendida y algo enojada con Conner.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, el pequeño grupo estaba listo para partir cuando Canderous notó que Bastila venía a su encuentro. "Oye, ten cuidado." Le dijo a Conner. "Reina del hielo a las doce en punto." Conner se volteó y vio a Bastila a unos metros de distancia de ellos, él sabía que estaba molesta.

"Pregunta: ¿Quieres que disponga de la bolsa de carne femenina por ti maestro?" HK preguntó.

"No HK, yo hablaré con ella." Conner respondió. "Espérenme en la Gran Calzada." Canderous asintió y con HK, dejaron el puerto espacial. Conner respiró profundo y le sonrió a ella.

"¿Hay algún problema princesa?"

"Sí, quiero saber por qué no me dejar ir contigo." Bastila respondió cruzando sus brazos.

"Las tierras sombrías son un lugar peligroso para que tú vayas." Él respondió.

"Conner, no soy un bebé. Puedo cuidarme sola." Ella dijo.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo no."

"¿Por qué haces esto? Primero combatimos contra una manada de kath hounds en Dantooine y después contra un dragón Kryat en Tatooine, sin mencionar a los Moradores de las Arenas, pero no quieres que vaya a las tierras sombrías." Ella dijo molesta.

"¡Hay criaturas sedientas de sangre allá abajo!" Él respondió gritando esta parte.

"Esa no es una razón para…" Ella empezó a decir pero Conner la interrumpió.

" _¡Te quiero a salvo!"_ Él dijo.

Bastila ya no estaba enojada con Conner, en vez de eso estaba confundida. "¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

Conner suspiró y puso sus manos encima de los brazos de ella y la miró. "¿Recuerdas el día en que el droide explotó en Dantooine?" preguntó.

Ella dijo que sí. "Cuando te pregunté cómo estabas, no me respondiste por minutos, pero cuando abriste tus ojos y me miraste, estaba aliviado." Dijo.

"Princesa, sé que no eres un bebé, sé que puedes cuidarte tú sola pero habrá ocasiones en las que alguien más te querrá proteger. Yo quiero ser ese alguien. No sé qué haría si algo te pasara." Bastila bajó su cabeza y miró al piso. "Conner…"

"Por favor, quédate aquí con los demás. Estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí a salvo." Él dijo descansando su mano en su mejilla. Ella mordió su labio y asintió. "Gracias." Él dijo y empezó a caminar. Antes de que pudiera salir del puerto, ella lo llamó.

"¡Conner, espera!"

Conner se volteó con una mirada confundida, ella caminó hasta que estuvo frente a él y lo abrazó. Conner estaba sorprendido por su muestra de afecto, pero aun así, él la rodeó con sus brazos y percibió su dulce esencia. "Ten cuidado." Ella le susurró.

Él rompió el abrazo, "Lo haré, volveré en dos días." Él dijo con una sonrisa y salió del puerto corriendo para que se pudiera reunir con Canderous y HK en la Gran Calzada. En cuanto Conner se fue, Bastila sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. _¿Qué me está ocurriendo?_ Se preguntó; cada vez que Conner estaba cerca ella se sentía completa, pero cuando él no estaba cerca, sentía que algo le faltaba. ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir como una adolescente cada vez que él estaba cerca? _Tú lo amas,_ una voz dentro de su cabeza dijo _._ **AMOR** , esa era la palabra, ella estaba enamorada de él. _No, no puedo amarlo, él es…era el Señor Oscuro._ Ella dijo aunque ya sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. _Necesito terminar esto._ Ella dijo y se encerró en su cuarto esperando que Conner regresara.


End file.
